


The Best Day

by orphan_account



Series: Welcome To My Life [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Sexual Content, aged-down characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her mothers divorce to her father, Althea Baratheon is forced to once again move to a different village with her family. She is forced to start a new high school once again, she has never had any luck in high schools as she normally gets bullied and she is convinced this one will be the same. She makes quick friends with Sansa Stark and is surprised when she doesn't get bullied as much as she thought. At first Althea thought that moving her life would turn horrible, but it turns the complete opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Information on Characters.

**A/N**

**This chapter is just going to be the information on our characters story and their ages. I have messed around with some of the families to fit them into the story. Also Joffrey is NICE in this fanfiction and Gregor and Sandor do get along, Sandor got his burns from a house fire that killed his mother and sister.**

 

**Baratheon Family:**

**Althea Baratheon - 16 years old - Oldest child of Cersei Lannister and Robert Baratheon**

**Joffrey Baratheon - 15 years old - Second oldest of Cersei Lannister and Robert Baratheon**

**Myrcella Baratheon - 13 years old - Second youngest of Cersei Lannister and Robert Baratheon**

**Tommen Baratheon - 11 years old - Youngest child of Cersei Lannister and Robert Baratheon**

**Renly Baratheon - 17 years old - Oldest child of Stannis and Selyse Baratheon**

**Shireen Baratheon - 12 years old - Youngest child of Stannis and Selyse Baratheon**

 

**Stark Family:**

**Robb Stark - 18 years old - Oldest child of Eddard and Catelyn Stark**

**Sansa Stark - 16 years old - Second oldest of Eddard and Catelyn Stark**

**Arya Stark - 15 years old - Middle child of Eddard and Catelyn Stark**

**Bran Stark - 14 years old - Second youngest of Eddard and Catelyn Stark**

**Rickon Stark - 13 years old - Youngest child of Eddard and Catelyn Stark**

**Jon Stark (Snow) - 17 years old - Only child of Benjen Stark**

 

**Clegane Family:**

**Gregor Clegane - 18 years old - Oldest child of William & ~~Eileen Clegane~~**

**Sandor Clegane - 17 years old - Middle Child of William & ~~Eileen Clegane~~**

**~~Sara Clegane - 15 years old - Youngest child of~~ William &  ~~Eileen Clegane~~**

 

**Tyrell Family:**

**Loras Tyrell - 17 years old - Oldest child of Mace & Alerie Tyrell**

**Margarey Tyrell - 15 years old - Youngest child of Mace & Alerie Tyrell**

**Gendry is 16 years old in this fanfiction and he lives with his grandparents, due to being an orphan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A L T H E A**

* * *

 

Looking in the mirror for a long moment, Althea let a sigh escape her lips. They had only moved to St.Lakewood two weeks ago and their mother had finally sorted them into St.Lakewood High School, an experience Althea was not looking forward to. She had never gotten along in school, she always got bullied for the fact her mother's family was stupidly rich and they always seemed to live in a big house. Thankfully, their mother had downsized since she had divorced their father and they owned a four bedroom cottage, that wasn't far from the park. 

Althea was the oldest of her siblings, even though Joffrey wasn't much younger then her. She had always gotten along with her siblings and parents, but after finding out that their father was having an affair with his secretary, their relationship had become tense. Their mother had gotten a new job in a local business firm, which she seemed happy with. That was why she was so determined to get Althea and her siblings into school as quickly as possible and alas, today was their first day. 

It was only two weeks into September, so thankfully they wouldn't of missed much in the lessons, Althea had already packed her backpack the night before, she always liked to be prepared unlike Joffrey who always rushed things at last minute. It was only eight o'clock in the morning, but their mother had forced them to be ready for eight, so they could leave at half past. So, this was wear Althea found herself now, staring at her reflection in a mirror and trying to gather some courage. 

Her long blonde hair was hanging over her shoulders elegantly, she had clipped her fringe back with a simple hair grip which kept it of her face. She didn't bother with the make-up, she was never one for covering herself in it. Her eyes were a smoky grey colour, that sparkled more like diamonds in the light. Her skin was lightly tanned and she had a slender frame, except for the curves on her hips. She was wearing the essential school uniform, which thankfully wasn't any horrid colours. She wore a black skirt, that was snug around her hips and stopped just above her knees, she also wore black tights under her skirt and flat black shoes, with a small bow on. She was forced to wear a white blouse, the blouse was plain except for a small pocket on her left breast, the sleeves covered her shoulders and about a quarter of her arms. The tie was a golden yellow colour and the suit jacket was coal black like the skirt and tights. The suit jacket had the school badge on which was a three headed red dragon, Althea found it amusing. 

Nodding at her reflection, Althea let a sigh escape her lips. She wasn't happy with her reflection, but it would have to do. Making her way into the kitchen she noticed Tommen and Myrcella scoffing down their cereal as Joffrey ran around the house, gathering his essentials for school. Her mother looked up from her plate of toast and gave Althea a heart warming smile, which lit up her mothers beautiful face. "Althea, sweetheart you look so beautiful in your uniform." She told her, causing Althea to smile weakly before joining her youngest siblings and mother at the table. 

After a few minutes, Joffrey joined them at the table panting slightly which brought a smile to Althea's face. His blonde hair was messed up and his face was flushed from where he had been running. "Are you looking forward to school?" Cersei finally asked her children causing Joffrey to groan loudly before leaning back in his chair. "Oh yes, we are ecstatic mother," Althea joked causing Joffrey to cheer before bumping his fist against hers softly. 

"I hope there are going to be hot girls," Joffrey finally spoke causing Althea to snort with laughter before taking a sip from her orange juice. "I don't like girls, they're yucky." Tommen spoke causing Joffrey to tilt his head to the side with interest, "that's not true little brother, they're hot, they have nice butts and their boobs-OUCH!" He snapped looking to Althea who was giving him an innocent look. "You two are terrible," Cersei said softly to Althea and Joffrey, but she had a smile on her face. 

"Alright my sweet children, lets get you all to your first day at school!" Cersei said pushing herself to her feet.

Her answer was four identical groans.

* * *

 

It had been two hours since Althea had arrived in the school and she had made one friend. Sansa Stark was in most of Althea's lessons and she immediately got along with her, they both liked the same music, films and celebrities and Sansa was ridiculously pretty. Her skin was pale and she was slender, she had the bluest eyes Althea had ever seen, her hair was nearly to her waist and was a fiery red colour, Sansa didn't plaster herself in make-up like most of the girls that Althea had seen in the school, she just had a bit of blusher to colour her cheeks and clear lip gloss.

"So, in English we are starting with Romeo and Juliet," Sansa told her as she sat down on the bench beside her. Althea groaned, she was not a fan of Shakespeare, "I don't understand why they have their skirts so short," Sansa spoke her gaze fixed on a group of girls, which Althea had immediately found out were the popular girls. The school grounds were big, there was a large football pitch and a courtyard area with benches, which was where Althea and Sansa were sitting. 

"Me too, my younger sister Myrcella is a big fan of make-up, she won't leave the house without her face plastered in it." She told her, causing Sansa to laugh softly, "she sounds nothing like my little sister Arya, Arya hates the stuff, she won't even wear the school skirt." Sansa told her, causing her to smile softly. Althea dragged her gaze to the football pitch, she immediately glanced to two of the boys, they had to be over six foot and they were built like tanks, their school shirts were tight against their bodies. The taller boy had short chocolate brown hair, he had a neatly trimmed beard on his face, Althea knew he would of looked much more handsome if he wasn't scowling at anyone who dared to look at him. The shorter boy was handsome, even if he did have a horrid burn on the left side of his face, his hair was longer then the other boys, falling just above his shoulders. 

"Who are they?" Althea finally asked Sansa, who quickly dragged her attention to the two boys before turning to Althea with a smirk on her face. 

"Gregor and Sandor Clegane, they're brothers. Gregor is the taller one and Sandor is the one with the burn." Sansa told her, causing Althea to look at her new friend, "they're handsome," she said slowly watching the grin spread on Sansa's face before she nodded in agreement. 

"I know, but don't get your hopes up. They don't think anyone in this school is good enough for them, they always keep to themselves unless someone is stupid to start a fight with them. They don't care if anyone else in the school gets bullied, but if one of the brothers get bullied the other one is immediately there to put a stop to it." Sansa said sadly.

"How did he get his burns?" Althea blurted out, causing Sansa to give her a sad look.

"It's a sad story, about three years ago their cottage caught fire. Their mother and sister died and Sandor was badly injured, before the fire though, Gregor and Sandor use to hate each other, they were never near each other and were normally fighting each other. But after the fire when Sandor nearly died, something changed in Gregor and they are always with each other now." Sansa told her, Althea swallowed before looking back towards them, she felt her breath hitch.

They were both staring at Sansa and Althea, as if they had heard their whole conversation. 


	3. Chapter 3

**S A N D O R**

* * *

 

Pushing his way through the dinner crowd, he glanced to his older brother who was glaring at anyone who even looked at them. It was funny how things had turned out, Sandor use to hate his brother with a burning passion, everything his brother done was perfect and he could never do wrong in his parents eyes, especially his mothers. It was hard being the middle child, Sandor always found that the oldest and the youngest children were the favorites between his parents. Gregor was huge, even for a eighteen year old boy...well man. He stood at 6'9ft and he was built like a mountain, that was probably why half the people in the school gave him the nickname. Most women always wanted Gregor, not because they had feelings for him, just because he wanted him to fuck them, that was why Gregor was probably always so moody, because girls used him for the size of him and how he looked, not because of how he was inside. Even though he was a moody bastard inside too, but Sandor didn't care, he was his big brother and big brothers always looked out for their younger ones. 

Then there was his little sister, Sara. Sandor wanted to hate her, but he just couldn't. She was so sweet and innocent, with her thick golden curly hair and her bright blue eyes. She brought a smile to everyone's face, even Gregor's. Then there was the fire, that took her from them, Sandor didn't remember much from the fire, probably because he tried to drag his mother from a flame and got caught in an explosion. Gregor had told him what happened, that the fire had taken both their mother and Sara and their father has never been the same since. Sandor wasn't ashamed to admit he cried to find out his mother and sister were dead, he thought Gregor would call him weak for crying, but instead Gregor broke down too, telling him how they had nearly lost Sandor too. 

"You're in our seats," Gregor spoke causing Sandor to snap out of his thoughts, before looking to the round table that they normally sat in for dinner. He noticed it was Sansa Stark, probably the most beautiful girl he had seen in his whole life, she had a nervous look on her face and was sat next to the blonde girl that Sandor had seen from the courtyard with his brother, his brother had seemed fascinated with the blonde girl, he kept asking Sandor if he knew who she was, but Sandor had no idea and he didn't really care, all he cared about was the red haired beauty who was sat beside her. 

"I don't see your name on it," the blonde girl said casually causing Gregor's jaw to tense, which let Sandor know that his older brother was gritting his teeth. "We always sit here," Gregor told her through his gritted teeth, Sandor glanced to Sansa who was biting her bottom lip while looking at her friend. "Althea, maybe we should just move...," Sansa said slowly,  _ah, so the blonde beauty had a name for his brother too._ Althea turned to Sansa and frowned slightly before shaking her head, causing her golden locks to bounce slightly. "No, they're are no rules in the school that say the Clegane brothers have their own tables...we are not letting them bully us away from the table." Althea said with determination in her voice. 

Sandor had to give the girl credit, she didn't seem like the type to let people push her around. He glanced to Gregor and noticed he had a slightly impressed look on his face, he seemed impressed with her too. "Gregor, let's just sit down." Sandor told his older brother who nodded his head before taking a seat next to Althea, which left the only space left the seat next to Sansa, he inhaled a deep breath before taking a seat beside her. 

He noticed her glance at him, he caught her eyes for a moment and she gave him a shy smile before quickly looking back to her lunchbox. "Oh god, here comes the barbie parade...," Althea spoke, causing Sandor to frown before looking behind him to notice Drew, Chloe and Jessica had entered the dining hall, most boys were drooling over them, they weren't to Sandor's taste and Gregor agreed with his brother, when he once told him that they wore to make-up. Unlike Sansa, and this Althea girl. 

"So, I'm Althea..." She spoke looking to Gregor who was giving her a strange look, a look that Sandor had never seen on his face before. "Gregor, or The Mountain." Gregor told her, she was giving him a strange look, "why The Mountain, is that a nickname for your dick or something?" She asked, Sandor coughed loudly and looked to Sansa who was staring at Althea in disbelief, he glanced to Gregor who had a smirk on his face. 

"Maybe....want to find out?" He asked, a sly smirk on his face, he probably thought she was interested in sex with him, most girls were in the school. He looked to Althea who glared at his brother, "you wish...but I'm not some brainless make-up covered barbie, so try again dickhead." She snapped before pushing herself to her feet, Sansa looked after her and gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I better go too..." She said slowly before hurrying after her friend, Sandor looked to his brother. 

"Did she just decline me in sex?" Gregor asked Sandor, the disbelief showing in his voice. 

"Yes," Sandor told him simply. 

"No one has ever rejected me." Gregor told him with a frown as he looked at the spot where Althea had once sat.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**G R E G O R**

* * *

 

"I mean, why would she reject me?" Gregor asked his younger brother who looked up from his mobile with a blank look on his face. "Gregor, you have been talking about her since lunch, it is now evening. Can we please let the subject drop with her?" Sandor asked him, causing Gregor to frown for a long moment as his younger brother went back to his phone. "Who are you texting anyway?" Gregor asked Sandor, finally changing the subject.

"Jacob, he's throwing a house party this weekend because his parents are going away, he's invited half of the school." Sandor told him, causing Gregor to grimace slightly, he didn't normally like going to parties but it had been a while since he last had sex, and at most parties he would manage to get someone to have sex with. "Are you going to go?" Gregor asked his brother, who once again looked up from his phone. "Probably, Jake's parties are always the best, do you wanna come?" He asked Gregor who grinned from the arm chair. 

"Little brother, I thought you would never ask!" He said loudly, causing Sandor to snort in laughter before turning back to his phone. Gregor looked back to the television, where he was meant to be watching Clash of the Titans, Gregor frowned at the screen for a long moment. "Why are you watching this shit?" Sandor asked his older brother who grimaced at the television, "were learning about Greek Mythology in Classics and I thought the film would help me." He told Sandor who let a howl of laughter escape his lips, a smirk on his face, "you really thought watching a film would help you? Gregor, you know movies never stick to the stories from the books or the tales in this case." Sandor told him, shaking his head slightly, Gregor frowned at his younger brother but knew he was telling the truth. 

Hearing the front door open and close, Gregor watched as his father entered the sitting room, placing the briefcase onto the floor beside the door. William Clegane was a handsome man, but the years hadn't been kind to him. His once coal black hair was streaked with grey and thinning at the top, his skin was starting to have wrinkles and his grey eyes always looked bloodshot, like he cried himself to sleep. Pulling his suit jacket off, his father took a seat beside Sandor on the couch, Sandor looked at his father for a long moment before pushing his phone back into his jogging bottoms pocket. 

"How was school boys?" William asked them, Sandor just simply shrugged his shoulders and Gregor frowned at his father before leaning back in the arm chair. "It was alright, a girl stole out seats at lunch though, how was work?" He asked his father who gave him a tired smile, "same old, filling in paperwork and listening to people complain." He told his sons, Sandor shot him a weak smile and Gregor shrugged his shoulders. "A girl called Gregor a dickhead today," Sandor told their father who let a small laugh escape his lips. 

"Why, what did he do now?" He asked Sandor before looking to the television. Their father always found it hard to look at Sandor, the burn on his face was a constant reminder to what they lost, "he basically asked her if she wanted to see his mountain." Sandor told his father laughing, William let a howl of laughter escape his lips and Gregor couldn't help but glare at them, while he tried to keep a smile of his face. 

"Why are you home so late? You're normally back by five," Gregor told his father after they stopped laughing, there was a long silence before he finally answered. "I went to visit your mothers and sisters grave," he told him, Gregor felt his heart clench, he had never visited his mothers and sisters grave and he never wanted to, he knew he would just break down and he didn't want to do that. His father visited the grave most days after work, he would often take Sandor with him on the weekend, but Sandor only really visited the grave twice a week, while their father visited it at least six times a week. 

"Gregor, are you ever going to come to the graves?" His father finally asked him, the room went silent for a long moment except for the sound of Clash of the Titans in the background, "no." He told his father who sighed as he looked at him, "why not, even Sandor goes to the graves and he is lucky that he isn't in the ground beside them!" His father told him softly, causing Gregor's stomach to clench and his breath to hitch at the thought of loosing his little brother too. "Because I don't want to, just let the subject drop!" He snapped at his father before storming out of the lounge and making his way to his room, taking two steps at a time. 

* * *

 

Gregor's room was the biggest in the house, their father had renovated the attic for him, which then let him knock Gregor's old room and Sandor's into one large bedroom for Sandor, claiming that the boys needed more space. Gregor's room was a large square shaped, with an en suite attached. The wall which his bed was pressed against was painted a blood red colour and the three other rooms were painted white. He had wooden flooring and a large double bed which was pushed against the red wall, he had matching red bedding to go with his wall. He had two large wardrobes pushed against the furthest wall next to the bedroom door, his computer desk was on the right wall of the room and he had a stack of weights next to his en suite door, which was on the left wall. 

Kicking his shoes off, Gregor instantly sat in his computer desk chair before booting up his laptop. He could hear plates being moved from downstairs, which was probably his father getting their food ready. Once his laptop was loaded, he quickly loaded his Facebook page, he didn't really do much except for scrolling up and down his home page, to see what his friends were up too. Scrolling down the home page, he felt himself stop and look at the screen.

_Sandor 'The Hound' Clegane is now friends with Sansa Stark and Althea Baratheon._

So his brother finally had the courage to add Sansa on Facebook? Gregor had known for a while that his younger brother had a slight crush on the red headed Stark, not that Gregor could blame him, she was a beauty..., but she wasn't Gregor's type. Gregor knew all of her siblings, well it was hard not to know everyone in St.Lakewood, the village was so small that everyone just knew everyone. But why would Sandor add Althea? As far as Gregor knew, his brother wasn't interested in her. 

Clicking on her profile, Gregor stared at her profile picture, she was beautiful even he couldn't deny that. In the picture she had her arms wrapped around another man's shoulders, both of them pulling stupid faces at the screen. The man had to be in his early forties, he had short cropped golden coloured hair and a cheeky smile, which made his eyes sparkle in the picture. He felt his throat go dry, could he be her boyfriend? He quickly decided to click on her information, before quickly thanking the gods that her profile wasn't private. It didn't say anything about a relationship status, which made Gregor feel nervous..., would she hide the fact she was dating this man in her profile picture? 

He scrolled down to her family.

_Cersei Lannister - Mother_

_Joffrey Baratheon - Brother_

_Myrcella Baratheon - Sister_

_Tommen Baratheon - Brother_

_Renly Baratheon - Cousin_

_Shireen Baratheon - Cousin_

_Tyrion Lannister - Uncle_

He felt himself sigh in relief, when he read the final family member with the picture of the male in her profile located on it. 

_Jaime Lannister - Uncle._

Gregor quickly reloaded his home page, getting confused with himself to why he was so thankful, that it looked like Althea didn't have a boyfriend, he shouldn't care...he has never cared about having a girlfriend before, but why did like the idea of dating Althea, the thought of seeing his name in her relationship status made him smile. 

_Ding!_

He looked up to a new friend request that had popped up on his home page, he felt his breath hitch when he opened it up. 

_Althea Baratheon has sent you a friend request._

 


	5. Chapter 5

**S A N S A**

* * *

 

_Sandor 'The Hound' Clegane has accepted your friend request._

Sansa stared at the notification for a long moment, her bright blue eyes fixed on the simple sentence that told her, Sandor had accepted her friend request. She had liked Sandor since the first time she saw him, before he had his burns he was handsome and half of the girls in the school wanted him but as soon as the incident with his house fire which scarred his face most girls had gone of him, except Sansa. She found the burns showed his will to survive and they gave him a more feral look..., a look Sansa found very attractive. 

Sandor had never spoke to her though, not even at lunch when Althea was bugging Gregor. But Sandor had looked at her, which had caused her to blush, he had never paid attention to her before. Then there was Althea, her new friend who she had only met today, but Sansa liked her. She was the same age, except for a few months older but she was funny and liked the same things as Sansa, including Clegane men. 

As soon as Sansa sent the friend request to Sandor, she immediately asked Althea to also add him, so it wouldn't look so odd. To say that she was relieved when Althea done which was asked of her, was an understatement. Scrolling down her home page, she looked at a few new pictures that her younger sister Arya had put up, of herself and her boyfriend Gendry, they had been together for a whole year. There was a few status's slagging off other people or complaining about coursework, she noticed a small notification on her home page about Althea. 

_Althea Baratheon is now friends with Gregor 'The Mountain' Clegane._

She felt a small smile grace her lips, her new friend didn't seem to mind adding the Clegane boys, half of the school didn't even add them. She quickly opened up the Facebook chat and felt her throat go dry when she noticed Sandor was online, she inhaled a deep breath before clicking on Althea and quickly tapping out a sentence to her. 

**You added Gregor?! x**

It only took a few minutes before Sansa got a reply of her friend. 

_**Yep! He is sooooooo hot ;) xx** _

Sansa couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped her lips, even though she had only known Althea a day, she felt like she had known her longer. 

**Sandor is online... x**

_..._

**_I know, I have him as a friend too! Are you talking to him?? xx_ **

_..._

**No..., I wouldn't know what to say x**

_..._

**_Just talk to him! That's why I have done to Gregor and he seems to be answering me fine...well that could be because I apologized for calling him a dickhead! Talk to Sandor and let me know how it goes!! :P xx_ **

_..._

Sansa inhaled a deep breath and closed the chat with Althea. How was it Althea didn't seem to shy about talking to Gregor? He was meant to be the scary brother, but the thought of talking to Sandor was filling Sansa's stomach with butterflies, but he probably wouldn't reply to her...,I mean why would he? 

Well, there was no harm in trying. 

Sansa quickly opened up Sandor's tab before staring at the little text box for a long moment, suddenly his chat box darkened showing he had gone offline. Sansa sighed before closing the box, the one time she was gathering courage to talk to him, he had gone offline. She quickly opened up Althea's chat box, before typing her a quick message. 

**Didn't go well, I was about to talk to him but he went offline. x**

_..._

**_Awwh man! :( If it makes you feel better there is a house party going on at the weekend with a guy named Jacob and he has invited half the school! Gregor has put on facebook that himself and Sandor are going, wanna go too? xx_ **

_..._

**Sounds good! I have been to Jacob's parties before and they are so good, I will also bring Arya and her boyfriend Gendry, she will feel left out otherwise x**

_..._

**_Haaahaaa, I should probably bring Joffrey too, he would complain if I forgot about him! xx_ **

_..._

Sansa couldn't stop the smile that graced her lips, she knew that Sandor and Gregor always go to Jacob's parties and now that Althea had confirmed it, she felt a lot better. After saying goodbye to Althea and promising to meet her before registration, Sansa quickly hurried over to her wardrobe, even though it was only Monday, she wanted to start planning her outfit for the party. If she felt comfortable and gorgeous in a dress, she would be able to talk herself into talking to Sandor. 

After all, parties are full of opportunities. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A L T H E A**

* * *

 

The rest of the school week had passed quickly, Althea and Sansa sat at Gregor's and Sandor's table every lunchtime and Gregor had given up trying to get them to move. Sansa had even started talking to Gregor..., Althea liked to think of them all as friends, even if Sandor didn't say much..., well nothing actually. It was starting to irritate Althea, Sansa liked Sandor and it was pretty obvious that Sandor liked Sansa, you could tell just by the way he looked at her, everyone saw it except Sansa. But for Gregor, Althea didn't know what to make of him, she knew she liked him  _a lot,_ he was so tall, muscular and handsome and he didn't seem to care what people thought of him and that was an attractive trait for Althea, the only problem was, Althea had no idea what Gregor thought of her. She had told him that they were going to attend Jacob Smith's house party and he had promised that he would keep an eye out for her and Sansa, as Sansa had warned Althea that most of the guys went to parties just to get laid. 

Althea had invited Joffrey who had immediately accepted and they both agreed that they would travel to the party and from the party together, but once they were in the party they would go their separate ways...,Not that they would tell their mother, she was in two minds of actually letting them go to the party. And that was where Althea found herself now, getting ready for the party, it was seven in the evening and the sky was just starting to darken and the street lamps were just starting to light up. Althea could hear Joffrey in his bedroom which was located next to hers, he was singing along to a Kiss song loudly, his voice echoing around the cottage. 

The dress that Althea had put on stopped just above her knees. The sleeves were thin straps and the bodice had leopard print decorated on it and it was tight against her body, there was no back of the bodice except for a strap that held the dress closed, it was done up like a bra. The dress was so tight against her body, that the bodice acted as a bra for Althea, which forced her not to put one on underneath. The skirt of the dress was black and many layers of a lace type material, it wasn't tight against her legs but it was neither loose, it stuck out slightly and moved when she walked, sort of bouncing. Althea had slipped on leopard print heels on, the heels were not to thin or thick, and they only put two inches onto her height. She also had a matching clutch bag, which had her phone in it and she had a simple black cardigan for when she was outside.  She had curled her hair, so it hung over her shoulders in loose curls, she had once again clipped her fringe back and decided against putting make-up on.

When she decided that she looked good enough for the party, she made her way downstairs and into the lounge. 

Joffrey had made his way downstairs and was standing by the large windows, looking out for Sansa's father who had promised to drive them. Joffrey had spiked his golden hair up, giving him a sort of rugged handsome look. He was wearing a blue buttoned up shirt, the sleeves were tight against his arms and he left the first two buttons of the shirt undone, there was a pocket on the left side of the shirt, where he had tucked his phone into it. He had black jeans on, which were snug around his his and they went with his black converse shoes. 

"Here they are!" Joffrey suddenly said, they quickly said goodbye to their mother, before hurrying to the front door, Althea following quickly behind him. Sansa was waiting for them beside the black BMW, where her father was seated, Sansa had a soft smile on her face. Althea couldn't help but think how beautiful Sansa looked. Her fiery red hair was curled and all styled to hang over her left shoulder, she wore no make-up and had a soft smile on her face. Her dress was tight against her body, showing off her slender figure, it was a simple black dress that was made from sequins, the sleeves stopped to her elbows and just above her knees. She wore black wedges with her dress and had a clutch bag in her hand.

Climbing in the car, Althea sat in the middle beside Joffrey and Arya, who was grinning at her before Sansa climbed into the front beside her father. Althea had met Arya twice before in school and decided she really liked her, Arya was stupidly pretty just like Sansa, but instead of having bright red hair she had a deep brown coloured hair which was cut short, in a stylish bob. Arya was wearing a simple vest top, with shorts and leggings, and heeled boots. Althea had learned very quickly that Arya didn't like wearing dresses and she tried not to draw attention to herself.

* * *

Once they arrived at the party, Arya quickly went off to find her boyfriend and Joffrey went to a group of friends he had made. Althea turned to Sansa who was giving her a shy smile, most of the girls were dressed in dresses that just about covered their bums. They quickly greeted Jacob before going into the house, the house was large and mostly everyone was outside by the large swimming pool he had in his garden, making their way to the kitchen which thankfully wasn't to crowded, Althea helped herself to a glass of wine before giving Sansa one.

"Althea?" A male voice spoke from behind her causing Althea to quickly turn and grin at the handsome young man who was smiling at her. The man's hair was coal black and combed back, he was sporting a light neatly trimmed beard and his deep blue eyes were sparkling. He had worn a simple emerald green coloured shirt with black skinny jeans and black converse.

"Renly!" She greeted her cousin before putting the glass of wine down and pulling her older cousin into a hug, Renly grinned at her before turning to Sansa. "Sansa, you look lovely," he told her causing her friend to blush lightly. Renly turned back to Althea and leaned casually against the kitchen counters.

"I didn't think your mum would allow you to come," he admitted to her causing Althea to laugh, "she wouldn't at first, so I invited Joffrey and then it was two against one." She told him causing him to laugh before taking a sip from his can of beer. "Where is your little brother?" He asked her, causing Althea to shrug her shoulders, "look for a bunch of hot girls and he wont be far behind," she told Renly causing him to laugh.

"True, are you going to be at the family barbecue next month? Your father said he invited all of you," Renly told her causing Althea to grit her teeth slightly. "Probably Myrcella, Tommen and Joffrey all want to go,  so I will probably be forced to go." She told him sadly, he shrugged his shoulders and gave her a slight smile, "well I will be there and so will Shireen and I'm bringing a few friends, so why don't you?" He asked her before quickly kissing her cheek.

"I better go and find that blasted brother of yours, god knows what he is doing right now." Renly told them before hurrying off to find Joffrey, Althea turned to Sansa and gave her a soft smile. "Sorry about that, Renly can talk for hours if he wants," she told Sansa causing her to laugh. 

"It's alright, all cousins do that..., you should meet my cousin Jon, he could talk for weeks if he was given the chance," Sansa told her causing Althea to laugh softly.

"Can you see the Clegane boys? I haven't spotted them yet." Althea told Sansa who shook her head softly. 

"They're normally the last ones to arrive." 


	7. Chapter 7

**S A N D O R**

* * *

 

Sandor had refused to wear a tie, some of these stupid idiots at the party always wore ties. Instead Sandor had gone for a simple blood red shirt, where he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and had the first three buttons of his shirt undone, showing of the muscular and smooth skin underneath. He had worn simple black trousers that were snug around his hips and tight on his legs, he had simple black trainers on, he was never one for branded items. He had simply combed his hair and trimmed his beard, he wasn't going to go and get dressed up for a party just so the girls could glare at him or give him disgusted looks. But he had done one up on Gregor, his older brother hadn't even bothered to put on a buttoned up shirt. He had worn a simple white muscle top, which was tight against his body and outlined his muscles, he had black skinny jeans on which were tight against his legs, showing off his powerful thighs, he had black military styled boots on and a black leather jacket. His hair was too short to do anything to it, so instead he had just run his hand through it, giving it a ruffled appearance and he had trimmed his beard into a stubble, that framed his powerful jaw. 

"Right, I'm off to find Althea," Gregor told Sandor before climbing off his Harley Davidson, Sandor frowned before climbing of the motorbike and letting Gregor put the stand down, to hold it up. "Why?" He asked his older brother, though he knew it was a stupid question, Sandor wasn't stupid, he knew his brother had the hots for Althea, not that Sandor could blame him, she was beautiful..., but she just wasn't Sansa, and anyway Althea seemed perfect for his older brother they were both loud mouthed and both spoke their minds. 

"I promised to protect her from the dicks that would try and get inside of her." Gregor told him, causing Sandor to snort in laughter as he walked beside his brother up the drive way, the grounds were already packed, music was blasting and mostly everyone was in the garden. "Going to be her knight in shining armor?" Sandor teased his brother, who shoved him lightly, though a grin was on his face. "Or do you want to replace those dicks with your own?" He asked his brother, who glared at him causing Sandor to laugh at him. "Shut it little brother, where do you think she would be?" He asked Sandor who frowned for a moment, he looked around the large garden where most of the guests seemed to be. 

"She would probably be with Sansa, and Sansa is always inside in these parties...," he told his brother who nodded in agreement with him. "You're right, I will go inside and look for them and you stay out here just in case Althea come outside," Gregor told him causing Sandor to frown at his brother. "Bugger that, I'm getting a drink look for her on your own," he told his brother before making his way inside of the large house and towards the kitchen. 

Thankfully the kitchen was empty, Sandor wasn't one for parties but he knew if Gregor came on his own, shit would probably start, when people got drunk they always liked to think they could beat up Gregor..., of course they were always wrong. Getting himself a can of beer from the fridge Sandor opened it before taking a large gulp from the liquid, a sigh escaped his lips. He turned around and immediately felt something solid bump into him and something wet soak on his shirt. "Watch the fuck where you are going!" Sandor growled, not even bothering to look at the clumsy idiot who bumped into him. 

"I'm so sorry...," the voice of Sansa Stark spoke causing Sandor to snap his gaze towards her. She looked beautiful, Sandor felt his throat go dry and his heart to start thudding wildly in his chest. "No...,I'm sorry I shouldn't of snapped," he said trying to soften his voice, if it was anyone else who had bumped into him, he would of lost it but because it was the very girl that he had a crush on for the last three years, he felt like he could let it pass.

"It's ok, I should of looked where I was going," she told him softy giving him a weak smile. He ran his gaze up and down her body once again, taking in her outfit, he felt his cock twitch in his trousers and he inhaled a deep breath before looking back to her face. "You look beautiful," he blurted out, he felt his throat go dry and glanced up to her face. Her cheeks had reddened slightly from a blush and she was giving him a shy smile, Sandor immediately decided he liked how a blush looked on her face.

"You look very handsome," she told him softly. Sandor frowned slightly, no girl had ever called him handsome, he wanted to call her a liar, but he could see the truth in her electric blue eyes, she really thought he looked handsome. He decided not to say anything, he took a step closer to her invading her personal space, his body only inches away from hers. Where the other girls would of shrieked and ran in the opposite direction, Sansa simply tilted her head to look up at him, with a soft smile on her face. 

_Tell her how you feel idiot!_

He inhaled a deep breath and cupped her right cheek, trailing the tip of his thumb along her plump lips, he was pleased when he didn't feel any make-up on her face. Sansa was looking at him, her electric blue eyes were sparkling with an emotion that Sandor couldn't recognize, she reached her left hand up and cupped his burnt side of the face. Every nerve in his body was screaming at him to kiss her, he leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers softly, he inhaled a deep breath and went to kiss her.

"Wait," she quickly said causing Sandor to lean back slightly and frown at her. She had a nervous look on her face, her eyes were sparkling from worry and she was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "What is it?" He asked softly, leaning his forehead back against hers, her hands were flat against his chest, not pushing him away, just holding him there. "I won't be used and then thrown away like rubbish," she said softly. 

Sandor frowned, is that what she was worried about? That he would throw her away! Sandor had wanted Sansa for years and it actually looked like she was interested in him, he would be a stupid fool to throw it away. He inhaled a deep breath and cupped her cheek once again, his own grey eyes sparkling from the lights in the kitchen. 

"Who said anything about throwing you away?" 


	8. Chapter 8

**G R E G O R**

* * *

 

Gregor didn't know how long he had been at the party, maybe a good hour had passed and he still hadn't managed to find Althea. He knew she was still here, because he noticed her younger brother with a bunch of girls and her cousin Renly was snogging the face of some guy..., well whatever floats his boat. Pushing away through the crowd, Gregor ignored the look that some of the females were giving him, normally Gregor would of flirted with him, but for some reason he just wanted to find Althea. 

Pushing his way back into the large house, he frowned when he noticed Sandor had moved from the kitchen, shrugging his shoulders he made his way up the spiral staircase, maybe Althea had gone to the bathroom? Once on the top floor, Gregor wasn't surprised to find it completely empty, all of the bedroom doors were closed except for one, which was at the far end of the corridor, which was on the right hand side of the the wall, he inhaled a deep breath and made his way to the room. Once by the doorway, he poked his head in the room and noticed Althea sitting on the large bed, her eyes were fixed on the wall and she had a blank look on her face. 

"Althea?" He spoke softly, drawing the her attention to him, she had her hair hanging over the right side of her face, covering something. She shot him a weak smile but he could see in his eyes she was distracted, he noticed her phone clutched in her right hand. "Are you alright?" He finally asked stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him, thankfully she had turned the bedroom light on, Gregor could still hear the music from in the garden. He sat down next to her, she didn't say anything for a long moment but Gregor watched her, she was fiddling with her phone in her hands. 

"I'm fine...," she said slowly causing Gregor to frown at her, Gregor may not of cared much about girls in the past and their feelings, but something about the way Althea was acting, was telling Gregor that she was anything but fine. "Althea..., I may look stupid, but I'm not..., I know something is wrong now spit it out!" He told her sharply, causing her to frown at him before she looked back to her phone, finally placing it on the bedside table. She tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear and nervously looked at him. 

"Do you know Ramsay Bolton?" She asked him causing Gregor to frown. Everyone in the school knew Ramsay Bolton, he was a sadistic little fucker, who was known for breaking girls hearts, most people called him a lunatic..., he sure as hell acted like one. He was known around the village for often getting in trouble with the police and often getting into fights and doing drugs. "Everyone knows that freaky little fucker, why'd you ask?" He asked her, causing her to inhale a deep breath before looking at him straight in the eyes, except for her right cheek was still covered by her hair. 

"H..He asked me to be his girlfriend..," she said nervously causing Gregor's stomach to clench and for his throat to go dry, the thought of Althea dating Ramsay Snow was making him feel sick, the little fucker didn't deserve someone like Althea. "What did you say?" He finally asked her, dreading the answer, Gregor wasn't stupid even though Ramsay was a horrid bastard, he was still handsome and most people desired him. "I said no...," she said nervously, Gregor looked her straight in the eyes, he felt his heart clench at the sight of fear shining in her own eyes. 

"What did he do to you?" Gregor asked seriously, watching as Althea moved her hair behind her ear, showing of a bright red mark on her right cheek, that was fading and turning yellow which would turn into a bruise. Gregor felt his stomach clench and anger start to bubble up in his chest, "he gave me this...," she said weakly quickly looking away from him. So that was why she was scared, that little fucker had hit her just because she was probably the first girl that turned him down. 

"That sadistic little fucker," Gregor snapped out causing Althea to quickly turn to him with a nervous look on her face, "he's a man Gregor..., most men would probably do the same." She said weakly which caused Gregor to frown, Gregor knew men did not hit women, it was wrong. Suddenly a sinking feeling hit his stomach, had this happened to her before?

"No Althea, most men would never lay a hand on a woman it just isn't right." Gregor told her causing her to frown at him. "My ex Rast...," she quickly broke off and Gregor felt his heart clench, this had been done to her before! He suddenly pushed himself to his feet, he was going to teach Bolton a lesson! "Where are you going?" She asked urgently, pushing herself to her feet, she turned to him and looked up at him, she only came up to his chest.

"I'm going to teach Bolton a lesson, he'll be fucking sorry for even looking at you when I'm finished with him," he said angrily, feeling his anger building up. He turned to leave but suddenly stopped when he felt Althea grab his hand, "please don't, he's not worth it." She said softly causing Gregor to turn to him, she was looking up to him and pleading with him with her eyes, for the first time Gregor felt his anger slowly start to fade. 

"Althea, I don't want you scared because of that little fucker," he told her softly she simply gave him a beautiful smile and stepped closer to him. "I don't feel scared when you are with me," she said softly, Gregor felt his heart clench and his stomach flutter slightly, she was still holding his hand and he stepped closer to her, gently squeezing her hand. 

"That's because you don't have to be scared when you're with me," he told her softly. 

He looked at her for a long moment, his grey eyes fixed on her blue ones as they watched each other. She softly slipped her hands to simply rest on his chest, not pushing him away just holding him. "Althea..., what do you want?" He whispered softly, his gaze still fixed on her face, she glanced up to him and gave him a shy smile. 

"You."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**I would like to thank you all for your awesome reviews and for leaving Kudo's! :)**

**I love you all!! :)**

* * *

 

**S A N S A**

* * *

 

Sansa didn't know what had happened, one minute they were down in the kitchens and the next minute they were in a guest bedroom and Sansa was kissing Sandor as if she was starving and he was food. The bedroom door was shut and Sansa had been pushed against it, Sandor clutching at her waist as she was pressed against him. Her breasts were pushed against his chest and his arousal was pressed against her, his hips rocking back and forth softly.

"Sansa, tell me now-," Sandor paused for a moment, kissing her lips hungrily as she eagerly kissed him back, her lips caressing his softly, "or I will never stop." He told her against her lips, his voice had turned deep and husky, from the arousal running through his body, Sansa inhaled a deep breath, she knew what she wanted. Sandor pulled away from her softly, his forehead resting against hers, his hands softly massaging her hips, Sansa had kicked her heels of and Sandor had quickly kicked his trainers off. 

"I've waited years for this to happen, never stop Sandor...," she told him softly, Sandor looked at her for a long moment, as if he was making sure that she was being serious. He flashed his stormy grey eyes to her electric blue ones for a moment before nodding his head, he quickly pushed himself back against her, his lips finding hers hungrily. His tongue immediately found its way into her mouth, caressing hers softly, she moaned softly deep in her throat. 

He suddenly picked her up, Sansa quickly wrapped his legs around her waist, her lips still attached to his hungrily. He quickly moved her over to the bed, gently laying her down onto it. He spread her legs slightly and moved between them, he was hovering over her before gently kissing her once again. Sansa couldn't believe that Sandor was finally hers, after all the years she had wanted him it finally looked like he wanted her too, both of them were just stupid enough not to say anything. But Sansa was determined to show him how much he meant to her, she would let him take her virginity. 

Her fingers trailed to his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly, making him smile softly down at her. He gently grabbed the bottom of her dress before pulling it away from her body, dropping it to the floor softly. She was wearing matching underwear, the bra was a soft blue colour, matching her eyes and made from lace, she looked beautiful, Sandor had to inhale a deep breath to control his urge just to fuck her senseless. 

He gently pushed the thin fabric of her bra to the side, teasing her nipple and rubbing it between his fingers, which caused Sansa to let a loud moan escape her lips. She tilted her head back from the simple caress, which sent sparks of pleasure through her body. "Do you like that baby girl?" He asked softly, nibbling on her earlobe, which was making her shiver in pleasure. It was like Sandor was made for her, he seemed to know just what she would like. 

Suddenly she felt his tongue circle her hardened nipple, she moaned softly. Her hands ran through his hair, gripping it gently in pleasure. He leaned back and removed his unbuttoned shirt, throwing it onto the floor. Sansa looked at his body and inhaled a deep breath, he was even more perfect then she thought. His chest was pure muscle, it was well defined and toned, his muscles showing on his chest. She quickly unhooked her bra and threw it across the room, giving Sandor a shy smile. He licked his lips, moving his hands towards her body and cupping her breasts, while kneeling in front of her. 

She reached for his trousers quickly unbuttoning them and slowly trailed the zip down, she wanted to touch his arousal that was outlined in his trousers. He was just as ready for her as she was for him. He got of the bed and quickly pulled of his trousers and boxers, standing in front of her naked. He knelt down in front of her again, slipping her lacy underwear down and dropping them onto the floor. "Sansa, have you ever?" He asked softly, his eyes fixing on her face, she gently bit her lip and shook her head.

He inhaled a deep breath, he had trouble breathing, his heart was beating fast. He gently spread her legs once again, moving back a little. He trailed his gaze over her body from head to touch, mesmerizing every single inch of her body. "You are so beautiful," he whispered softly, causing her to blush softly. Sandor meant it, his girl was a natural beauty. Sansa looked at him nervously when she noticed him moving his head in between her legs, she knew exactly what he was going to do, her whole body tensed up in excitement. When she felt his tongue touch the most intimate part of her body, she moaned softly. His tongue was hot and wet, circling the small nub while spreading her folds with his fingers.

Her moans got louder with each lick. He started slowly at first, only using the tip of his tongue before finally using it fully, licking up and down, starting at her clit and then down to her opening before licking back up. Sandor couldn't help but think how good she tasted, he wasn't actually the type of guy who pleasured women orally. But Sansa just looked so good he couldn't help himself. 

She pulled at his hair softly, which caused him to stop. She tried to push him down onto his back, wanting to return the favour with giving him a blow job. But he shook his head softly, "no, this isn't about me, it's about you." He said softly before moving between her legs, placing his arms each side of her head, supporting his weight so he wouldn't crush her. He moved his head down, kissing her softly as she gently placed her hands on his back. Inch by inch he entered her, her fingers digging into his back softly as she felt her maidenhead tear, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, trying to get herself to relax.

Thankfully Sandor had stopped moving, just resting inside of her as she got use to the feeling of him inside of her. "Little bird, look at me..," he said softly placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, his eyes were shining with lust but also a deeper emotion. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "I'm ok Sandor," she said softly. He slowly started to slide in and out of her.

"You feel so good," she suddenly moaned at the feeling of pleasure that was rising in her body, she leaned back onto the bed, moving her hips softly. She wanted to feel him even deeper, she needed to be as close to him as she could. His thrusts were slow and gently, Sansa knew he was holding himself back but she didn't want him like this. She wanted him to slam his body against hers, she needed to hear skin smacking skin and she wanted him to make her scream his name. 

Suddenly he started to speed up, his hips slamming against hers and the bed started to groan under the weight of them both moving wildly. She dug her nails into the skin of his back once again, her legs wrapping against his waist, pushing him even more into her. Sandor bit his bottom lip, he needed to slow down if he wanted this to last, she must of been close herself because Sandor could feel her walls tightening around his cock, making him lose his mind. "Sandor...," she moaned loudly, her eyes were fixed on his face, her skin flushed lightly. 

"Cum for me Little Bird," he said breathlessly, speeding up even more. He wanted to cum with her, he wanted them to reach their climax at the same time.  He quickly pulled out of her, when she felt his walls get even tighter, he plunged two of his fingers deep inside of her and let his own orgasm wash over him. He emptied himself onto her stomach, feeling her walls clench around his fingers as she cried out her orgasm. 

He pulled his fingers out of her when she rode out her peak, slumping on the bed. Sandor rolled beside her and inhaled a deep breath, Sansa immediately curled her body against his, her head resting on his shoulder and her hands resting on his chest. "What does this make us?" She asked softly, looking up to him. He gave her a soft smile and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

"You're mine, no one else is allowed you Little Bird." He said softly causing her heart to flutter softly deep in her chest. 

"I'm your's and you are mine." She agreed with him. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**A L T H E A**

* * *

 

It had been a week since the party, Sandor and Sansa were now dating and Althea was happy for them, the only problem was Gregor. When she had told him she wanted him, he freaked out and left without saying anything to her, he wouldn't even talk to her at lunch and it was making Althea feel miserable. It was now Saturday morning and Althea was sat in her bedroom, trying to get her English assignment finished, it was due in on Wednesday and she didn't want to leave it until last minute. Her phone beeped indicating she had a message, picking up her phone she opened the message and frowned when she realised it was from Sansa. 

**Hey, I really need to talk to you, it's important...give me a ring when you can x**

Frowning at the message, she thought why her friend would be so worried she would ring her ten o clock in the morning! Scrolling down her contacts, she quickly selected Sansa before putting the phone on loud speaker, the phone rang for three rings before Sansa answered, Althea placed her phone on her folder and crossed her legs on her bed. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked softly, but clearly so Sansa would be able to hear and understand her. 

_"It's something stupid, but something has been bugging me since Jacob's party and I think Sandor has forgot about it, I don't want to bring it up with him because he might freak out."_

Althea frowned slightly and quickly pulled her hair up into a messy bobble, she thought about it for a moment. What would be so bad that it would freak Sandor out? During the time in the last week at lunch, Althea realised that not much freaked out Sandor and he was pretty laid back, unless someone looked at Sansa in the wrong way or answered her back..., then he freaked out. 

"What is it? I'm sure it can't be to bad." Althea said softly, trying to convince herself along with Sansa. 

_"Me and Sandor had sex."_

Althea felt her eyes widened when Sansa told her, was that why she was freaking out? Because she had sex with Sandor? Althea didn't see what the problem was, it was pretty normal for couples to have sex..., Althea herself was still a virgin and if she ever did get a boyfriend, she wouldn't have sex with him the same night, she'd probably wait a few months. 

"Sansa, that's normal..., maybe not on the same night you get together but it is nothing to be ashamed of." Althea told her softly, there was silence at the other end of the phone, but Althea could hear Sansa breathing heavily as if she was trying to fight back tears. 

_"It's not the fact we had sex that is bothering me Al."_

Althea frowned once again, what did she mean? She was quickly getting confused, with the way that Sansa's voice showed she was fighting back tears. "Ok, what am I missing?" She asked softly, there was a long silence at the other end of the phone. 

 _"He didn't use a condom...,"_ Her voice finally broke of in a sob and Althea heard her crying at the other end of the phone, she felt her stomach sink at the sound of her best friend crying. Althea could understand why Sansa was upset, she was scared she might be pregnant and if she was pregnant she was scared that Sandor would react badly. 

"Listen to me Sansa, it has only been a week if you are pregnant, I don't think the signs would show now. Wait for a couple of weeks and if you are still worried take a pregnancy test. But Sansa, you MUST tell Sandor. If he finds out and you have kept it from him, he will react more badly, you need to tell him straight away. He seems like the sort of person who prefers the truth." She finally told her friend, Sansa's sobs had quietened down but she was still sniffling.

 _"I...I will,"_ She whispered weakly, her voice shaking slightly. Althea let a sigh escape her lips, she prayed that Sandor would react well, but if truth be told she had no idea how Sandor would react. They had only been together a week and if Sansa was indeed pregnant, it would turn everything upside down.

"Promise me Sansa, after you finish on the phone to me you will ring Sandor or go and see him." Althea said softly through the phone, Sansa didn't say anything for a long moment.

 _"I promise, I will ring you or text you to let you know how it goes."_ She said softly before ending the call. Althea let a loud sigh escape her lips before looking back to her coursework, she couldn't focus on it now, not after her conversation with Sansa. Pulling the bobble from her hair, Althea quickly jumped off her bed deciding to get dressed, she wouldn't wear anything fancy, just something that was comfortable to relax in so she could watch a movie in her room or finish her coursework. Her thoughts ran back to Sansa and Sandor and she felt her stomach clench, praying that everything would turn out alright in the end. 

 _'If Sandor hurts my precious sweet friend in any way possible, I'll beat him so badly that I will make Ramsay Bolton look tame.'_  She thought to herself before making her way to her bathroom. 

* * *

 

An hour later Althea was dressed in grey loose jogging bottoms and a tightly fitted white vest top. She had pulled her golden locks of her face and into a bobble and was relaxing back on her bed against the headboard, watching How to Train your Dragon. Even though the film was aimed at a younger audience, Althea had taken Tommen and Shireen to watch it and she ended up enjoying the film more then her little brother and cousin, so her mother had got it for her as soon as it was released onto DVD. 

Hearing the front door slam close Althea felt a frown grace her face as she quickly looked at the time. It was only eleven in the morning, surely her Uncle Jaime hadn't brought her siblings back from the theme park this early? They had left three hours ago and he had also invited Althea, but she didn't want to go she had too much on her mind, wondering if she had actually screwed things up with Gregor and now with the whole Sansa and Sandor thing, she was glad she didn't go.

"She's up in her room dear, top floor second door on your right!" She heard her mother speak, causing Althea to frown even more, she quickly shrugged her shoulders. It was probably Sansa to tell her what happened, she turned back to her television screen and carried on watching the movie, while listening to the sounds of the footsteps get closer to her room. Someone knocked on her door softly, three times causing Althea to straighten herself out. 

"Come in!" 

Her bedroom door opened and Althea felt her throat go dry, Gregor was standing in the doorway a nervous look on his face. He was dressed in a simple green muscle top that outlined his muscles and chest perfectly, he had grey skinny jeans on which were snug around his hips and tight against his legs, showing of the muscles. His shoes were probably left downstairs by the door, because he had simple white socks on. His hair was ruffled and his beard was neatly trimmed once again. Her nervously stepped into the room and shut her bedroom door, he didn't say anything and Althea didn't speak either, they just watched each other for a long moment. 

"I came to apologize," he finally spoke causing Althea to quickly pause the DVD before turning to him. Why was he apologizing? Surely she should be the one to apologize with being so forward. "There is nothing to apologize for, I should apologize..., when I said I wanted you I didn't mean in a sexual way..., I just meant in a relationship kind of way." She finally said watching the guilty look that spread across his face. 

"I know, that's why I ran." He said softly, Althea had always thought not much could hurt her, but after hearing those simple words escape his lips she felt her stomach sink and her heart to feel like it was shattering. It was horrible to know, that the one guy she actually liked didn't like her. "But that is why I came back," he said causing her to quickly snap her gaze towards him. "Yes, well your apology is accepted." She said bitterly, watching as he stared at her, with a blank expression on his face. 

"You have misunderstood me Althea, I ran because you scared me. Not much scares me, only a few things in this world, loosing my brother or my father...., and loosing you." He said slowly causing Althea to feel her heart stutter in her chest, she inhaled a deep breath and looked at him straight in the face. "H..How would you lose me?" She asked softy, watching him as he made his way slowly towards her bed, climbing onto it beside her, she turned her body to face him. 

"I've never dated anyone before, only fucked. I'm no good at romantic shit and all of that, if I started dating you, I would only end up hurting you. I'm not made for this lovey dovey shit, but whenever I think that you would be better off with someone else, I want to beat myself up for thinking that." He paused for a moment and Althea couldn't help but fall in love with him slightly, he was opening up to her. 

"If you want someone who has a shitty temper, is likely to cause trouble where ever he is and is no good at romantic stuff, then I'm here for the taking." He finally said causing Althea's heart to skip a couple of beats, "Gregor are you..." she broke off and he looked at her, giving her a nervous smile. "Aye, I'm asking you to be my girlfriend Althea..., and doing a pretty bad job of it." He told her, giving her a nervous laugh. She felt a huge grin grace her lips, "I would love to be your girlfriend, but I do have something I need to say." She said softly causing him to frown at her.

"Gregor, if we start dating I don't want to jump straight into bed with you, sex so soon just seems to make relationships complicated. I want to wait until we have sex, I want it to mean something and I want it to be special, not just some wild romp in the sheets." She confessed, watching his face as a look of shock spread across his face before a smile greeted his lips. 

"Alright, if that's how you want it I would be a fool to say no," he agreed causing her to look at him with a slightly shocked impression. "So..., does that mean.." She broke off again, watching as a feral grin graced his lips causing Althea's heart to skip a few beats and for her stomach to flip, that grin looked seriously sexy on him. 

"Yeah sweet cheeks, you are mine and no one else is allowed to touch you, because if they do they will wish they were never born." He growled at her, Althea felt a rush of heat run to in between her legs, she fidgeted slightly before grinning at him. He quickly pushed his lips against hers, giving her a soft kiss before pulling away and leaning back against the headboard. Althea quickly curled up to his side, her head resting on his shoulder and she grinned when his arms slipped around her body, holding her close. 

"Are you watching How to train your dragon? I fucking love this film." He paused for a moment. 

"Just don't tell Sandor, he'd never let me hear the end of it. 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**I would once again like to thank you all for your awesome comments! It makes me happy knowing people are enjoying my fanfiction! :)**

**This chapter is a bit shorter then my other ones and I apologize in advance for that!**

* * *

 

**S A N D O R**

* * *

 

Relaxing back against his desk chair, Sandor stared at the screen of his computer, willing his brain to let him complete his coursework, but his brain kept trailing back to Sansa and her text message she sent him an hour ago.  _'I really need to talk to you, I will pop over in about an hour xxx.'_ Sandor was going to ask how she knew where he lived, but he remembered it was a small town and everyone knew where each other lived. His father was at work and would probably visit the graves, which would make him late back once again. Gregor had gone out, Sandor wasn't sure where but his older brother told him it was important and he needed to sort something out.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Hearing the front door knock loudly, Sandor quickly pushed himself from his computer desk and ran down the stairs, taking two at a time. He quickly pulled it open to see Sansa staring at him with a nervous look on her face. Sandor let his gaze travel over her body, she looked beautiful. Her fiery red hair was pulled back in a messy bobble and she was wearing simple jeans and a white top with converse trainers. Sandor was only wearing his jeans and a simple plain black top. "You look beautiful," he told her truthfully, sometimes Sandor still couldn't believe that this beautiful girl was all his. He stepped out of the way to let Sansa walk in, he quickly shut the door behind her before leading her to his bedroom. 

Once inside of his bedroom, she sat down on the edge of the bed and was fiddling with her fingers. "So, Althea is dating Gregor now." She said softly, Sandor felt his eyes widen, so Gregor had finally asked Althea out? Sandor was struggling to see what this had to do with him, "did Althea tell you?" He asked his girlfriend before pulling his computer chair in front of her and sitting down on it, Sansa simply passed him her phone with an opened message from Althea.

_'So me and Gregor are officially dating! Thought I'd let you know :) Remember to tell me how things turn out with you and Sandor! Don't be scared! xx'_

Why in earth would Sansa be scared? 

He passed her back her phone and she placed it into her jeans pockets, still fiddling with her fingers nervously. Sandor took her hands into his, squeezing her hands softly which caused her to look up to him. She had a scared look on her face and Sandor realised her eyes were bloodshot as if she had been crying. "Sandor..., do you remember when we had sex at Jacob's party?" She asked weakly, her voice shaking. Sandor nodded his head slowly, he had hardly forgot that night, it was probably the best night of his life. 

"Do you remember everything..." She trailed off causing Sandor to frown, he couldn't really see where she was going with this, but she looked so scared he chose not to say anything. "Sansa, I'm not sure that I am following," he said softly, watching her face as she looked at him, her bottom lip trembling as if she was going to start crying. 

"Sandor, you didn't use a condom." She finally spoke, Sandor felt his stomach drop. 

Holy fuck! How could of he forgot that he never used a condom? He had honestly not taken any with him, he wasn't expecting to have sex at the party, that was normally Gregor's way of doing things. He should of looked for his older brother before he took Sansa to bed, Gregor always had a condom on him, claiming he'd never know when he would need one. What the hell would happen if Sansa was pregnant? She was a year younger them him and her family were over protective of her, they weren't pleased when they found out Sandor was her new boyfriend. Sandor's own father wouldn't be pleased either if Sansa was pregnant, but he was slightly more laid back then Sansa's parents. 

He flicked his gaze to Sansa and noticed the silent tears streaming down her cheeks, she had her eyes looking away from him. Sandor felt his heart clench, ' _she thinks I'm going to leave her.'_ Sandor inhaled a deep breath and finally cupped her cheek, tilting her face to look at him, she had a nervous look on her eyes. He slowly wiped the tears away from her cheeks with the tips of his thumbs, "I'm not going to leave you Sansa," he finally said. 

With those simple words she broke down and flung herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck and she was sobbing into the crook of his neck, Sandor slipped his arms around her body, just holding her close to him. "We will deal with it when the time comes ok? You might not be pregnant, so you don't need to get yourself ill thinking about it." He told her softly, she pulled away slightly and looked at him, the tears finally drying up on her cheeks. 

"B..But what if I am?" She asked slowly, her eyes watching him. Sandor felt himself shrug his shoulders, he wasn't really to sure what to make of it all. It was his own fault, he shouldn't of had sex with her but he had wanted her for so long his body just went wild and he needed to have sex with her. "Then we will deal with it, but I'm never leaving you if you are or if you're not. Sorry Sansa, but you are never getting rid of me." He told her softly, watching as a delighted smile graced her lips. 

"I never want to get rid of you and I'm afraid you will never get rid of me." She told him causing him to laugh softly before he placed a kiss on her forehead, holding her close to his body. Her head rested on his shoulder, her fingers playing with the material of his shirt slightly. "No more sex until we get condoms?" Sansa finally asked causing Sandor to laugh softly. 

"No more sex until we get condoms." He agreed. 

_ 'I really need to get condoms.'  _ He thought to himself. 


	12. Chapter 12

**G R E G O R**

* * *

 

Althea had fallen asleep against him, her head resting against his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his torso and one of her legs were curled around one of his. Gregor could feel the movement of her chest rising and falling against his side, as his arms were softly wrapped around hers. The film had finished about an hour ago, but Gregor found himself unwilling to move or disturb the beauty that was asleep against him. Her blonde hair had fallen out of her bobble and now hung over her shoulders, the bobble had fallen somewhere on the bed. 

Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket, he gently slipped one of his arms from around Althea and into his pocket, fishing out his phone. He opened up the message and frowned at the text from Sandor,  _'Hey, when are you coming home? I need to discuss something with you and it's urgent.'_ Gregor kept frowning at the message, what could be so urgent that Sandor would send him a text message basically demanding him to come home. 

"Stop frowning, or you'll always have a frown on that gorgeous face of yours." Althea spoke from his shoulder, causing him to quickly look down to his new girlfriend. Her eyes were still closed, but she had a small smile playing on her lips. "How did you know I was frowning?" He asked curiously, watching her as she pushed herself into a seating position instead of slouching, she climbed into his lap facing him, her legs wrapped around his hips and Gregor quickly held her hips in his hand after shifting his phone back into his pocket. 

"I'm your girlfriend, I know everything." She told him a grin spreading on her face, showing off her perfect pearly white teeth. "Who text you?" She asked softly causing Gregor to smirk at her, "I thought you knew everything?" He asked cheekily, laughing when she pouted her lips at him before gently slapping him on the shoulder. "Abuse!" He cried out, placing his hand over his heart dramatically, "oh how you wound me my dear!" He said dramatically, grinning at the giggle that escaped Althea's lips, a smile was shining on her face. 

"How ever will I get you back? What's your weakness?" He asked, shooting her a cheeky grin as she poked her tongue out at him. She folded her arms over her chest and shook her head in determination, "you will never find my weakness!" She said happily, shooting him a heart melting smile. Gregor grinned at her before placing his hands back onto her hips, he started to gently trace his fingers up and down on her side, he grinned when she started to fidget in his hands. He scanned his gaze to her face and noticed her biting her bottom lip, as if she was trying to hold back laughter. 

"You're ticklish!" He cried out, watching her as she started shaking her head, "no I'm not..." She lied smoothing, Gregor grinned before he started to tickle her sides, his fingertips brushing her sides softly before starting to do it a bit more harder. She squealed out and started wriggling in his grasp, laughs escaping her lips. "Give in sweet cheeks!" He told her, laughing as she shook her head, her blonde locks bouncing with the motion.

"Never!" She cried out laughing when Gregor threw her flat onto the bed on her back, before he straddled her waist gently, his hands still tickling her sides. His eyes fell to her neck, which was bare and he felt a grin grace his lips as an idea popped into his head. He quickly pushed his lips against her neck and blew a raspberry, the sound echoing around her bedroom. A howl of laughter escaped Althea's lips, her body shaking from the force of her laughs, he sat back and looked down at her. 

Her face was flushed from where she was laughing, her blonde hair was messed up from where he had been assaulting her, and a huge grin was on her face as she looked up at him. He cupped her cheek with his left hand, just holding his hand against her skin softly, she turned her face into his hand and he felt her place a soft kiss in the palm of his hand. 

He took hold of her chin in his hand softly before turning her face back to him, shooting her a small smile. He leaned forward and she leaned up on her elbows, their lips meeting halfway. Her lips were soft against his, he gently started to caress his own lips against hers, gently curving his lips around hers before he poked the tip of his tongue out, tracing it along her bottom lip. He heard her inhale a deep breath through her nose before she gently slipped her tongue out to meet his, gently sliding it against his own. 

Her hands found his chest, gently pushing him back until he found himself on his back, his head resting on her pillows and she was straddling him, her lips meeting his own in soft gently caresses. She fidgeted on his lap, her woman's place was suddenly pressed against him, as she apparently found a comfortable position before leaning back down to continue her soft kisses. The only problem Gregor found was his cock hardening inside of his jeans, causing him to let a shaky breath escape his lips. 

He suddenly pulled away from her, causing her to look down at him in confusion. "I promised that we wouldn't have sex straight away, if you continue sweet cheeks, I'll break my promise." He warned her, watching her as a blush started to rise on her cheeks. She slowly climbed off him, before laying down at his side curling back into his body, her left hand resting on his chest softly, he slipped his left arm around her shoulders softly. 

"Thank you," she whispered softly causing him to grin down at her. "You don't have to thank me sweet cheeks, I just really want to make this work." He said softly, grinning down at her as she gave him a delighted look. "I should probably get going soon, Sandor text me and wants to talk to me about something urgent." He told Althea, watching her as she slowly nodded her head. 

After a few more minutes he pushed himself to his feet and looked down to Althea, who had sat up on her bed, her legs crossed. "Gregor?" She asked softly, causing him to look at her before placing a quick kiss on her forehead, "yes sweet cheeks?" He asked softly, deciding that sweet cheeks was defiantly her new nickname. "Are you busy on the weekend?" She asked him, causing him to frown. 

All he knew what was happening next weekend was his dad was going to the graves, and Sandor had planned something for him and Sansa. He shook his head before giving her a soft smile, "no, why'd you ask?" He asked her softly, ignoring the vibration of his phone, it was probably Sandor again. 

"My father has planned a family barbecue and I'm being forced to go on Saturday. It's only going to be my Dad, My Uncle Stannis, his two children Renly and Shireen, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen. But I was wondering if maybe...you'd like to come?" She asked slowly. Gregor watched her for a long moment, she wanted him to meet her family? He watched a nervous look on her face, as if she was scared he would lash out for even suggesting a thing. 

"Do I have to dress in black trousers and shoes?" He asked softly, watching her as she grinned at him and shook her head. "No, you can wear your leather jacket if you like," she told him a small blush on her cheeks. He couldn't help but shoot her a feral grin, "well I'll come sweet cheeks, you can count me in on one condition." He said to her softly, watching her cock her head to the side in interest. 

"What's that?" She asked softly, a small smile on her lips. 

"We take my Harley," he told her, grinning at the delighted look that spread on her face. 


	13. Chapter 13

**S A N S A**

* * *

 

Walking through the canteen in the school, Sansa ignored the looks some of the other girls gave her. She didn't know why most people got jealous she was dating Sandor, they never paid attention to him before, but Althea had claimed she was having the same thing happening to her since she was dating Gregor. Apparently he turned down nearly every girl in the school but he started dating Althea, it was making most of the girls in the school annoyed that both Sansa and Althea were dating the Clegane boys. 

Scanning her eyes through the canteen, she let a grin grace her lips when she spotted their table, she was the last one to arrive. Gregor was sat next to Althea, his left arm resting on the back of her chair, he was laughing at something with Althea. Sandor had saved her seat, his backpack on the seat as he picked through his lunchbox, she dragged her gaze to Arya and her boyfriend Gendry. They had only just started sitting at the same table as them, which meant they had to move tables to a six seater. No one minded though, Althea adored Arya and the boys seemed to get along with Gendry good enough and Sansa liked both of them, well it would be hard not to when one of them was her sister. 

Feeling another stomach cramp, clench down on her stomach she chose to ignore it as she took her seat next to Sandor, who immediately greeted her with a kiss on her forehead. His arm slipped around her shoulder, pulling her against his body softly, she grimaced when she felt another stomach cramp. "You alright Sansa?" Gendry asked, drawing the attention of the whole table to her. Gendry and Arya had no idea about the pregnancy scare that herself and Sandor were experiencing, Althea knew because she was the first one Sansa told and Sandor had told Sansa that he had also told Gregor about it, both of them were sworn to secrecy. 

"Yes, it's just a stomach cramp," she told them lightly before picking through her school dinner and taking a sip of the bottle of water. Althea was watching her with concern on her face, which was mirrored by Sandor, "are you sure you're alright little bird?" He asked her softly, looking down at her with concern. "I'm fine, I always get stomach cramps when I'm about to come on," she told him lightly, she suddenly froze and looked to Sandor who was giving her the same look. She felt a huge smile grace her lips, maybe she was coming on! She turned to Althea who was smirking at her and Gregor was screwing up his face and shaking his head. 

"Good luck to you Sandor, Sansa is a moody bitch when shes on her period!" Arya chipped in helpfully causing Gendry to groan loudly and for Gregor to shake his head more. "I do not want to know anything about periods, they're disgusting!" He protested causing Althea to shove him slightly, causing him to grin at her. "It's normal for us you douche bag," she turned back to Sansa and smiled slightly. "Bathroom?" She asked causing Sansa to nod her head. 

"Bathroom." She agreed quickly leaving the table with Althea. 

* * *

 

Once she sorted herself out she stepped out of the cubicle and gave Althea a huge smile. "Pregnancy scare over, I've officially come one." She told her happily, grinning at Althea as she cheered loudly and done a little dance by jumping around in a circle. "Do you want me to get Sandor in here? He's probably worried sick, you know how protective he is of you," Althea reminded her softly, causing Sansa to frown at her. "He might get a weird look coming into the girls bathroom," she protested causing Althea to roll her eyes slightly. "Me and Gregor will keep watch, I'll ring Sandor now," she said softly quickly fishing out her phone, quickly pushing it to her ear. 

"Sandor, girls bathroom, bring Gregor and MUSH!" She said quickly through the phone before hanging up and shoving it back into her bag, Sansa gave Althea a smirk and crossed her arms over her chest. "Mush?" She asked softly causing Althea to shrug her shoulders, "it was in a film I watched to get dogs moving, thought it'd be good and all seeing as his nickname is the hound." She pointed out causing Sansa to laugh. 

After about five minutes, Sandor poked his head around the girls bathroom door with a nervous look, Althea didn't say anything before walking past him to join Gregor who was stood outside by the door. Once Althea left, Sandor stepped into the bathroom fully, giving Sansa a worried look. "Are you alright?" He asked softly causing Sansa to grin at him and nod her head, "I've never felt better." She told him quickly hurrying over to him, sliding her arms around his neck, he gave her a slightly bewildered look before smiling at her. 

"Then what was all of this fuss about?" He asked her softly before placing a soft kiss on her lips, "I've come on my period, that's why I was getting stomach cramps..., Sandor, I'm not pregnant!" She told him happily, watching him as a relieved look spread across his face, "thank the fucking gods." He said happily, causing her to smile lightly. "If we ever have kids I want it to be when we both want one, not because I forgot to use a stupid condom." He told her softly, she placed a soft kiss on his lips and nodded her head in agreement. 

He pushed his lips against her again, Sansa felt his arms slip around her waist, holding her close to his body while his lips gently caressed hers. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in the feel of him kissing her, the feel of his lips moving against hers, the feels of his fingers drawing circles on her hips. 

**CRASH!**

Sansa jumped and quickly looked at Sandor who had the same frown on his face, the crash came from outside of the bathroom. 

"What was-" 

"YOU EVER TOUCH HER OR EVEN LOOK AT HER AGAIN AND I'LL BREAK YOUR FUCKING NECK!" Gregor's voice echoed from outside of the bathroom causing Sansa's eyes to widen and for Sandor to shake his head slightly. "There's going to be trouble," he said before quickly leaving the bathroom, Sansa hot on his tail. 

The first thing she saw was Robb, Jon, Joffrey, Renly and Gendry all holding back Gregor, who had a glare on his face, he was breathing heavily in anger and his fists were clenched. Sansa was slightly surprised it took five men to hold him back, Sandor was quickly by Gregor's side trying to calm him down. Sansa dragged her gaze to Ramsay Bolton who was on the floor, clutching his cheek with a terrified look on his face. His best friend Theon Greyjoy was kneeling down beside him, Sansa also noticed that the corridors were now filled with students who were watching with interest. She quickly looked to Althea who was stood next to Arya, Loras Tyrell and his younger sister Margarey, she quickly hurried over to her friend and gasped when she noticed a red hand mark on her face, as if she had been slapped. 

"What happened?" Sandor finally demanded from his brother, causing Sansa to look back to her boyfriend and his older brother who still had a glare on his face, his fists were shaking by his side, he cast a quick glance to Althea who gave him a weak smile, Sansa knew her friend was terrified, she slipped her hand into her best friends and squeezed it softly. 

"I went to the toilet, I wasn't even gone five fucking minutes. I came back out to see that fucking little freak hitting on my girlfriend, when she turned him down he fucking hit her!" He snarled at Ramsay who had made himself back to his feet. Sansa felt her jaw tense as she grit her teeth, she knew Ramsay was a sadistic little freak, but she didn't think he would ever actually hit a woman. 

The corridors suddenly started shouting insults to Ramsay, mostly people threatening to beat him up if he ever hit a girl again. Althea had made her way over to Gregor, and berried her face into his chest, Sansa watched as his arms protectively wrapped around her frame, holding her close to him.  Ramsay was sporting a broken nose and a bruise on his face, probably from where Gregor had hit him. "If I ever see you near her again, I'll fucking break you in two, now fuck off!" He snapped at Ramsay who quickly hurried away, Theon close behind him. Gregor looked at the crowd, a glare on his face. 

"What are you all doing here! Fuck off!" He snapped at them, Sansa was surprised at how quickly the crowd moved. Finally, there was just a handful of people left in the corridor. Althea was wrapped in Gregor's arms, Sandor had moved next to Sansa, slipping his arm around her waist, Arya and Gendry were stood next to Sansa, Renly was stood near his cousin gently stroking her back, Joffrey was talking quietly to his older sister with Margaery Tyrell, Robb had left with his girlfriend and Jon was standing by the boys toilet, with his three best friends, Grenn, Pyp and Sam. 

"C'mon, lets go and finish lunch." Sandor whispered in her ear softly before leading her back to the canteen. 


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**I would once again like to thank you all for your reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying this fanfiction!**

**The next chapter will be the day of Althea's barbecue :)**

**Much love!**

* * *

 

**A L T H E A**

* * *

 

It was only half past nine in the morning, but Althea had promised her father to be there for half ten. Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen had already left, their mother dropping them off on the way to work, as Althea told her that she was getting a lift of Gregor. Thankfully, her mother adored Gregor and thought he was perfect was her, that conversation had been embarrassing. The sun was shining and Althea could hear the life of St.Lakewood, people talking loudly, children playing in the park and the sound of everyday life surrounding their cottage. 

Althea had pulled her golden locks back in a bobble, knowing she was going to go on Gregor's Harley, she made sure her hair was pulled back, as it would get messy if it was left down. She was wearing denim shorts that were tight against hips and legs, letting her long tanned legs on show. She had a tightly fitted white vest top, which made her breasts seem even more firm and larger then they were, it was tight against her figure, showing off her flat stomach. She was going to wear her white converse shoes, which were already by the front door. Althea was seated in the lounge, waiting for Gregor to arrive. 

After a few more minutes, she heard the front door open and close before Gregor made his way into the lounge. Her mother had told him he didn't have to knock to come in, Althea felt her throat go dry when she saw him. He had trimmed his beard so much, it was basically a five o'clock shadow on his face, he had run his hand through his short hair, giving it that ruffled appearance. He had a tightly fitted black v-neck top, which showed of his tanned smooth skin. His arms were bulging, the muscles so big it looked like they were trying to escape through the sleeves. He had three-quarter length denim shorts, the material stopping at his knees, showing of tanned skin, he was still wearing his black converse shoes and he had a grin on his face as he saw her. 

"You look amazing sweet cheeks," he growled at her, a feral grin on his face. Althea felt a rush of heat run down her body and in between her legs, causing her to inhale a sharp breath. "Don't use that voice, you know very well what it does to me," she whispered softly, watching him as he gave her a delighted grin. "I have no idea what you're on about sweet cheeks, but do tell why I should not speak to you like this?" He growled, causing her breath to hitch. 

 _'Idiot, he knows exactly what he is doing to me,'_ she thought to herself. 

"Because I will forget all about my fathers damned barbecue, and drag you up into my bedroom and refuse to let you leave for the rest of the day." She told him seriously, watching him as he gave her a delighted smirk, stepping closer to her as his hands slipped onto her hips, pulling her against his body. "How is that a bad thing sweet cheeks?" He whispered hotly in her ear, causing her to inhale a sharp breath. 

He started placing soft kisses on her neck, causing her to moan in the back of her throat. The feel of his stubble scrapping her smooth skin, was causing her to bite down on her bottom lip, trying to quieten the moans that threatened to escape her lips. Gregor slowly pulled away from her skin and looked down at her with a dazed look on his face. "Alright, I should probably stop or I will break my promise, it's also a fifteen minute drive to your fathers place. I looked it up with Sandor last night," he admitted to her causing her to smile weakly. 

"Well, we better go and get this stupid barbecue done and over with." 

* * *

 

Pushing herself through to the garden, Althea slowly stepped onto the freshly cut grass, her father was stood by the barbecue, thankfully Joffrey had seen her and Gregor in, who was now stood beside her. Her father's coal black hair was combed back and his beard was getting scruffy and he wore simple shorts with a top. Stood beside him was her Uncle Stannis, his face was clean shaven and his black hair had been neatly cut short, he was wearing black trousers and a shirt..., he was always too formal for family occasions. Joffrey had made his way back to Tommen and Renly, who were playing with a football the other end of the garden, Myrcella was sat with her aunt Selyse, but had her nose stuck in her phone. She dragged her gaze to Shireen, who was sat on her own. Her long hazel coloured hair was hanging over her shoulder, she wore a simple yellow summer dress but she was picking at the blades of grass, leaning against the trunk of a tree. Her face was still scared from a rare disease called Grey Scale that hit her as a baby, nearly killing her. 

Althea took Gregor's hand before making her way slowly over to her father, her uncle Stannis had made his way back to his wife, who was picking at the salad. Her father had his back turned to her, focusing on the barbecue, ever since she found out her father was having an affair, their relationship had become tensed, he seemed to loathe Althea for some reason, probably because she was the first born. 

"Father, this is my boyfriend Gregor," she said softly, watching as her father quickly turned to her. Her father looked at her for a long moment before his eyes fell on Gregor, who had one hand at his side and the other gently resting on the small of her back. "What happened to Rast?" Her father asked, causing Althea to grit her teeth, she HATED Rast with a passion, he was nothing but a bullying man who enjoyed beating other woman..., she would still probably have to tell Gregor about that idiot of an ex she had. 

"We broke up over a year ago father, I told you the night it happened." She reminded him causing him to shake his head, "I liked Rast, he treated you well." He told her, completely ignoring Gregor, Althea inhaled a deep breath, quickly feeling herself loose her temper with her father. "He was horrible father, you were the only one in the whole family who liked him." She told him, causing him to shake his head, Althea felt Gregor's hand tense slightly against the small of her back. 

"Leave the poor girl be Robert, she's right. Rast was a bully and none of us liked him, so go back to your burgers." Stannis' voice rang out from beside them, causing Robert to huff deep in his throat before turning back to his burgers. Althea turned to her uncle who was giving them a soft smile. "Princess," he greeted her with a childhood nickname, himself and her Uncle Jaime and Tyrion had come up for her. "Uncle Stannis," she said softly before she was pulled into a hug. She moved away from her father slightly, Stannis and Gregor following her. 

"Uncle Stannis, this is my boyfriend Gregor, Gregor my Uncle Stannis." She introduced them and was pleased when he shook Gregor's hand, a smile on his face. "Nice to meet you, a tall thing aren't you," Stannis said, causing Gregor to laugh softly before nodding his head, "aye, my brother is tall too, he's 6'6ft and I'm 6'9ft, we get it from our father, he's 6'5ft." Gregor told him softly.

"I'm going to go and see Shireen, enjoy yourself." She said softly, standing on the tip of her toes to place a kiss on Gregor's cheek before she made her way to her only female cousin. "Hey beautiful," she said softly before taking a seat beside Shireen, who gave her a dirty look. "I'm not beautiful, I'm ugly, Myrcella is the beautiful one." She complained, Althea sighed, they had this argument every time they saw each other. 

"Not true, you are both beautiful, just because you have a scar on your face doesn't make you ugly." She told her cousin softly, watching her as she shook her head, "not true, everyone says I'm ugly, even mom." She told Althea causing her to grit her teeth, sometimes she really hated her Aunt Selyse, "has Renly or your father ever called you ugly?" She asked, Shireen was silent for a moment before a sigh escaped her lips. "No," she sighed softly, "Joffrey, Myrcella, Tommen?" She asked smiling when Shireen shook her head. 

"No."

"So, stop saying you're ugly young lady." She scolded her cousin who sighed before looking to Althea with a nervous look. "Do you see Gregor? What do you think of him?" Althea asked, causing Shireen to look at her boyfriend with a scared look. "He's tall and muscular..., does he think I'm ugly?" She asked nervously causing Althea to shake her head, Gregor hadn't actually told her what he thought of Shireen, but she wouldn't be pleased if he called her ugly. 

Suddenly an idea popped in her mind, she quickly looked around the gathering and noticed Tommen had abandoned Joffrey and Renly. 

"TOMMEN!" She shouted, also drawing the attention of the gathering as her younger brother ran over to them. "WHAT!" He shouted back when he was in front of her, causing her to roll her eyes. "Take a picture of me and Shireen," she said tossing her phone towards him, he easily caught it before snapping a picture of them when they were both ready, he quickly tossed her phone back at her. 

She started fiddling with the picture on her phone, causing Shireen to frown at her. "What are you doing?" She asked nervously, causing Althea to give her a soft smile, "I'm texting someone who I think would do you good to meet one day," she said softly causing Shireen to frown at her. Althea sent the photo to Sandor, with a little message attached to it. 

_'Hey Hound! I know you're with Sansa, but text me back when you've finished ;) This is my cousin Shireen, see the scar on her face? She got it from a disease called Grey Scale when she was younger and she has hated everything to do with her looks ever since. I want you to meet her sometime if it's alright, showing her that it doesn't matter if you have a scar. I mentioned Shireen to Sansa a while back and she really wants to meet her, let me know what you think! xx'_

After a few minutes, her phone vibrated indicating she had a message of Sandor, she let a grin grace her lips when she read it. "What does it say?" Shireen asked nervously, watching Althea before she passed her, her mobile, showing her the message. 

**'Yo bitch, thanks for ruining my time with Sansa ¬.¬ Just joking, haven't gone to seen her yet, she's having her hair cut so I'm popping over hers later! Going to meet the family...., wish me luck! Anyway about your cousin, she looks fine and I don't see anything wrong with her, but I know what you mean. You can get some judge mental pricks these days that only care about looks, people with scars often feel like shit, I'd love to meet her sometime, and if Sansa is up for it the more the merrier! I'll text you later, now bugger of and enjoy spending time with your family, I'm going to start going to get ready for Sansa...PEACE OUT BITCH. ;p'**

That was just typical Sandor Clegane for you, but Althea wouldn't have her friend any other way. 


	15. Chapter 15

**S A N D O R**

* * *

 

"Don't be nervous man, I was just like you when I first saw the house." Gendry said beside him, as Sandor took in the very large house in front of him. He obviously knew where the Stark family lived, but he never had the urge to go and see the house..., well a house was an understatement, it was basically a mansion. The front garden was huge, with large hedges decorating as a wall, a large long drive which was hidden by a row of trees,  that lead to an underground car park, there was a large fountain in the center of the front garden, with a neatly paved courtyard. The house was huge, with strong grey stone walls, and it had ivory growing up the sides, giving it a classical look. 

"I feel really under dressed," Sandor said nervously eyeing the house. He had only worn black jeans with a yellow top, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Sandor had received the text from Sansa to come over around thirty minutes ago, he was glad he bumped into Gendry on the way. "I know how you feel, but if you're expecting them to wear suits and have servants I'm sorry to disappoint, they are really down to earth." Gendry told him, making him feel slightly better. 

Once they were in front of the large oak doors, Gendry knocked it loudly, Sandor felt his stomach clench.  _' I really should of dressed nicer,'_ he thought to himself, feeling his throat go dry when the door was opened. Robb was looking at them and gave them both a reassuring smile, he had swimming trunks on and sunglasses resting on top of his auburn curls. "Who is it Robb honey?" A female voice spoke from inside the house. "It's Gendry and Sansa's boyfriend Sandor!" He said loudly before stepping out of the way letting them step in. 

The entrance hall was huge, with a large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, there wasn't much except large paintings on the walls and a grand piano that was in the center of the room. There was a large staircase on the right side of the hall, and many large archways scattered around the walls, leading to different rooms. Sandor noticed the large glass patio doors that lead out onto a large courtyard where a swimming pool was located, he felt his throat go dry. 

"Arya is by the pool with the others," Robb told Gendry who nodded his thanks, Sandor watched him as he made his way through the patio doors and towards the pool. Sandor did wonder why Sansa wanted him to bring swimming trunks. "You better meet mom and dad, they're in the lounge with Uncle Benjen, Sansa is by the pool," Robb told him before leading him towards the lounge. 

The lounge wasn't as big as the entrance hall, but Sandor noticed there was no television. There was a large fireplace, which had a large family photo hanging above it, there were three large leather sofas and the lounge was mainly decorated with pictures and statues, except for a bar in the corner. Sandor's gaze fell onto a man that had to be in his early forties, his skin was pale and he had long coal black hair that was pulled back of his face. He had deep chocolate brown eyes and a neatly trimmed beard, the man was wearing simple shorts with a vest top and trainers. Sandor couldn't get over how much the man looked like Sansa's cousin Jon, they had the same eye, the same jaw line and the same coloured hair. 

He was talking to another man, who had to be a few years older then him, Sandor immediately knew that he was Sansa's father. Not because Sansa looked like him, mainly because Arya was a spitting image of him. He had hazel coloured hair that stopped just below his chin, but he had it combed back of his face, he had a neatly trimmed beard and was wearing shorts and a plain white top. The lady next to him, had to be Sansa's mother and Sandor could see where Sansa got her beauty from. The lady was probably around the same age as Jon's dad, her hair was a dark auburn colour that hung over her shoulders in loose curls, her eyes were bright blue like Sansa's and she had a friendly smile on her face as she talked to her husband and she was wearing a simple white summer dress with sandals. 

"Mom, dad, Uncle Benjen..., this is Sandor, Sansa's boyfriend." Robb spoke, drawing there attention towards them, Sandor felt suddenly very self conscious about the scar on his face from the fire. Sandor felt a rush of relief shoot through his body when they all gave him a friendly smile, Sansa's mother hurried over to him before giving him a tight hug and placing a kiss on each of his cheek. "It's lovely to meet you dear! Sansa has told us so much about you, Robb you can go back to the pool love, we will bring Sandor out." She said softly causing Robb to nod his head before hurrying back to the pool. 

"I'm Catelyn..., Sansa's mother, this is Eddard my husband and this is his younger brother Benjen, he is Jon's father." She told him softly, Sandor quickly shook there hands, as they gave him friendly smiles. "I see you brought swimming trunks, good lad!" Eddard spoke softly causing Sandor to smile slightly before nodding his head. Catelyn had made her way from the lounge into the entrance hall, leaving Sandor alone with Eddard and Benjen. 

"Yes, Sansa text me ser," Sandor said honestly causing Eddard to laugh softly. "No need for the ser m'boy, just call me Eddard or Ned, you can call Benjen, Ben everyone else does." He told him before he looked to his younger brother who was grinning. "Aye, that they do, you look like a strong lad Sandor, how tall are you?" He asked curiously causing Sandor to grin at him. "I'm 6'6ft but my brother is taller, he's 6'9ft." He told them causing Eddard to give him an impressed look while Benjen whistled low. 

"See, why can our boys grow that tall? I'd love for Jon to be 6'6ft, means he could do all of the heavy lifting." Benjen told them ,causing both Sandor and Eddard to laugh loudly, "will you give us a hand taking the boxes of burgers and hot dogs out to the courtyard?" Eddard asked, causing Sandor to nod his head before following them to the kitchen.

After ten minutes and Sandor had finally changed into his swimming trunks, he sat on the clear part of the patio, where Sansa had laid out her towel, relaxing back on it. Her fiery red hair was pulled back and she was wearing a simple red bikini that matched her hair, when Sandor had first seen her he had to think of some seriously un-sexy thoughts to calm himself down. "What do you think of the family?" Sansa asked softly, pushing herself into a sitting position to look at Sandor, he gave her a soft smile. "I like them, I was nervous when I first arrived though." He admitted to her, letting a grin grace her lips as she leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips. 

* * *

 

Three hours later, Sandor found himself inside of Sansa's very large bedroom, with her bedroom door locked. She was laying down on the bed, her bikini was forgotten on the floor and Sandor was looking down at her from his standing position beside the bed, his cock had hardened inside of his swimming trunks, as he looked down at his beautiful girlfriend laid out in her beautiful nakedness looking up at him. 

"Come and join me," she said softly holding her hand out for him, Sandor could never refuse his Little Bird anything, so he slipped his hand into hers before kneeling down on the bed. She gently unlaced his swimming trunks, causing Sandor to inhale a deep breath before she pulled them from his hips and over his bottom. Sandor gently pushed himself back to his feet, letting the trunks fall to the floor before he stepped out of them, he laid down beside her, on his side just simply looking at her body, not touching her yet. 

She started running her fingertips along his warm skin, tracing the outline of his muscles. Sandor let a small moan escape his lips, feeling her soft hands trail on his skin was sending tingles through his body. Sansa moved her lips towards his mouth, moaning when he turned his head to capture her lips with his own, he started to gently kiss her. His hands had moved to her hips, the pad of his thumb gently brushing against her hipbone gently, drawing small patterns on her skin. Sandor made sure to keep the kiss slow and sweet, he slipped his tongue past her lips, slowly letting it explore her mouth, causing her to shiver and moan in between his hands. 

He suddenly flung her onto her back, causing her to give her a shocked look, causing him to grin at her. He started to trail kisses down her stomach, he slipped his hand to her legs and opened them, so he could make himself comfortable between them. He started placing soft kisses over her thighs, causing her hips to jerk slightly which caused him to take her hips to the bed and just hold them there softly. He stroked his tongue along her woman's place, spreading her folds with his fingers, running his tongue almost to her clit, but before he was about to reach her clit he suddenly retreated his tongue, just to do it again. She nearly lifted her body of the bed, causing him to hold her down by the hips again, a loud moan passing through her lips. 

Her hands had clenched in his hair, tugging on it gently to move him upwards, urging him to touch the small bundle of nerves. He ignored her, slowly opening her folds once again, stroking them with his tongue, he slowly trailed his tongue to her entrance, teasing it. She was trying to buck her hips as moans escaped her lips, but she was being firmly held down by his hands again. He finally stroked his tongue upwards, until it connected with her clit, causing her entire body to freeze beneath his hands as she cried out, he gently circled it, making her moan loudly and squirm beneath him. 

"Yes Sandor!" She moaned, running her fingers through his hair. He finally moved from her woman's place, until he was kneeling in front of her, looking down at her with a delighted look on his face. Her legs were resting on his thighs and he was breathing heavily. "Sansa..., I haven't got a condom." He told her softly, watching her as she gave him a soft smile, she pushed herself into a sitting position before reaching into the draw on her bedside table, she pulled out a small foil packet, a blush on her face. 

Sandor grinned at her before ripping the packet open with his teeth, he quickly rolled the condom onto his arousal, looking down at her as she laid back down. He placed himself at her entrance and thrust into her, once her legs wrapped around his waist. She moaned out loudly, her hands gripping his back softly, as her head was arched back in pleasure. Sandor stilled above her, holding himself back to let her grow use to the feeling of him being inside her once again. Her eyes were shut as she was inhaling deep breaths, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him a small smile on her face. 

"Sandor, It's ok, you can move now." She whispered softy, her hands coming to his face as she cupped his cheeks tenderly. He smiled softly at her and she returned it, it took nothing more for Sandor before he slowly pulled back, thrusting back inside of her gently. A small moan escaped Sansa's lips, gradually growing louder with each thrust of his hips. Sandor reached down with one hand, drawing circles around her clit, causing more loud moans to escape her lips as his thrusts picked up the pace. Before long she was screaming in pleasure, not caring if her parents or siblings could hear her from the garden.

He had shifted her hips, so he started to rub against a spot inside of her that made her see stars whenever it was touched, Sandor could feel her walls clamping down on his arousal tighter, low groans were escaping his own lips, as well as pants as he tried to catch his breath. Suddenly she screamed out her release, her back arching so her breasts were pushed flat against his chest. His cock twitched inside of her as her walls tightened down around him, causing him to moan even louder. His eyes were closed tightly and his movements had become erratic, he suddenly thrust one more final time inside of her, shuddering as he released himself inside of the condom. 

After a few moments, Sandor pulled himself from her body, causing Sansa to moan deep in her throat at the feeling of emptiness she felt. He tided himself up, placing the condom into some tissues before chucking it into her bin. She had curled up back by his side, her head resting on his shoulder as she let a happy sigh escape her lips. "I didn't hurt you?" He asked softly, sighing softly when she shook her head. 

"I love you Sandor," she finally said causing Sandor to tense before looking back down at her, she was looking up at him, her eyes sparkling with emotion as a soft smile graced her lips. He let a smile grace his lips before he placed a kiss on her lips, "I know it's to soon and we haven't been dating for long, but I think I've loved you since I first saw you," she told him causing him to hold her close. 

"I love you to Little Bird, with all of my heart." 


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone once again! So, there will be around seven more chapters before this fanfiction has ended, but I'm going to do a sequel once this one is over! :)**

**This chapter is based around three months after the last chapter. :)**

**Much love!**

* * *

 

**G R E G O R**

* * *

 

Hurrying up the small path that lead to Althea's cottage, Gregor frowned when he noticed her mother's car was gone. It was was Christmas holidays in school and Gregor was thankful for the two weeks off. There was a light dusting of snow in St.Lakewood and Gregor had finally started wearing his winter clothing, he was dressed in jeans, his military styled boots and a jumper that was tight against his body. He was actually glad for the excuse to leave his house, he wasn't enjoying the sounds of Sansa and Sandor having sex, their fucking moans echoed all through the house! 

Since dating Althea, Gregor had kept his promise, they had been dating around four months, but Gregor felt like he had known her all of his life. She seemed to know things he was thinking before he had even said them, she had managed to calm him down before his temper got to wild, Gregor was grateful that she had changed him. But he still hadn't had sex with her, they hadn't even done anything sexual with each other, there was only so much masturbating he could do before he finally lost his will power. It was early evening, only probably around six o'clock, but the sky had darkened and the street lamps had come on. In the cottage, only the light to Althea's bedroom was on, causing him to frown. 

Where was her mother and siblings? 

He knocked loudly on the door once before stepping side the cottage, shutting the door. He kicked his boots off and looked around the entrance way, Christmas decorations were all over the walls and ceilings, causing Gregor to smile. "Sweet cheeks?" He called through the house, sighing in relief when he heard her bedroom door open and she carefully made her way down the steps, he felt his throat go dry and his cock twitch within his jeans. 

Her golden hair was hanging over her shoulders in loose curls, she was wearing a black silk dressing gown that just about covered his bottom, showing her long tanned legs. The dressing gown was tied up and Gregor swallowed loudly, letting his gaze run down her body before he looked back to her in the face. "W...What is this urgent thing you needed to show me?" He asked slowly, his gaze still fixed on her body. Gregor knew with his girlfriend dressed like that, his will power would truly be tested. 

"It's upstairs," she told him softly, she made her way to the front door and locked it before taking his hand and leading him up the stairs. Gregor inhaled a deep breath, trying to avert his eyes from her bottom when she walked in front of him. She opened her bedroom door and Gregor could hear the soft music playing in the background, he shrugged his shoulders before entering the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He raised his eyebrows when he noticed what was in front of him. Rose petals were all over the flood and bed, the room was only dimly-lit and there was a box of condoms on the bedside table, causing him to inhale a sharp breath. 

W..What is going on sweet cheeks?" He asked her softly, looking around her bedroom before looking back to her. She had a nervous look on her face, her cheeks lightly blushed and she was biting her bottom lip. She finally made her way over to him, stopping when she was right in front of him, she raised to her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck softly, Gregor's hands instantly going to her hips. "I..I'm trying to seduce my boyfriend," she said nervously. 

Gregor felt his throat go dry and tried to swallow down the lump that had somehow appeared in his throat. His heart was thudding in his chest and his stomach was fluttering.  _'I'm nervous..,'_ he thought to himself, slightly shocked with himself. He knew it must of taken her a lot of effort to do all of this for him. He didn't know how to feel, the fact that she planned all of this..., the rose petals, the music. No one had ever done something like this for him ever before, he felt his heart skip a beat as he looked down at her, she had a shy look on her face. 

"You shouldn't have to seduce me, it's my job to seduce you." He whispered softly, pulling her close. "I..I know it probably seems cheesy, but I really wanted it to be special Gregor..., and this feels special to me." She said softly causing him to smile down at her, he knew how she felt, he was feeling pretty damn special himself. "Hush sweet cheeks, it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is the fact it is me and you. Every moment I spend with you is special to me," he admitted to her, watching her as she let a delighted but still shy smile grace her lips. 

 _'I must be slow, I don't want to fuck this up for the most important person in my whole life.'_ He thought to himself. 

He bent down, to place his lips onto hers, kissing her softly. He slowly tasted her lips with his tongue, and Althea opened her mouth with a small moan. The moment Gregor felt his tongue touch hers, it felt like fireworks exploded in his body. Her hands immediately slid under his jumper, feeling the strong muscles and gently scratching them with her short nails, causing him to groan deep in his throat. Her hands moved back down after a few moments of feeling his muscles. 

He took the jumper at the bottom, pulling it up silently asking him to get out of it. Gregor grinned at her before pulling his jumper from his body, showing off his bare muscular chest to her. She inhaled a deep breath and moved closer to him, using her fingers to trace his muscles once again. Gregor gently pushed her golden curls over her shoulders, causing them to hang down her back softly, he gently pressed a kiss to her neck, gently trailing kisses up and down the skin, until she breathed in sharply, letting him know that he had found a soft spot, her eyes had closed in pleasure. 

She had opened them again in a brief moment, slowly moving her hands down, stopping at the button of his jeans. It took her a few moments to unbutton it, as Gregor was driving her insane with his tongue, hearing him breath heavily so close to her ear, was turning her on. After she was able to unzip his jeans, she roughly pulled at them, making him understand that she wanted him to take them off. He helped her push the jeans down to his ankles, letting her throw them to the floor impatiently, before resting her hands onto his bare chest. 

Gregor looked at her face and noticed the nervous look she gave him once she spotted his erection through his boxers, causing her to shiver softly, but not in fear she was shivering from desire. 

"Don't you think you are wearing too much?" He asked deeply, grabbing her robe and trying to untie it. Once he had both ends of the silky belt in his hands, he opened it very slowly, licking his suddenly very dry lips. He took a small step back, not letting his eyes leave hers, he could see the nervous look in her face. He held his breath the moment he pushed the robe of her shoulders and onto the ground, he felt his erection throbbing in his boxers even more. There she was, the most beautiful girl in the whole world, naked, showing all her glory. Gregor felt his throat go dry, he couldn't believe this beautiful girl was all his. 

"Wow sweet cheeks, you are so fucking beautiful." He said honestly, dragging his gaze over her body, she was definitely the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, that was for certain. He watched the blush raise on her cheeks at his compliment, she was nervous exposing herself to him, but knowing that he approved of her, made her feel like a goddess. 

Gregor took a step back before making his way back towards her, he didn't stop in front of her, he was circling her, as if she was his prey. He quickly took his boxers off, slipping them to the floor before closing the distance between them, pressing his body against hers. He gently scooped her up into his arms, before placing her on the bed, he laid down beside her. 

He started sliding his hands up her hips, stroking the pad of his thumbs firmly against her nipples, causing her to moan softly, Gregor felt a huge smile grace his lips, looking at this beautiful woman that found pleasure just from his touch. She propped herself up on her arms, grinning at him. "Look at you," she whispered softly cupping his cheeks in her hands, "that smile." She whispered softly pressing a soft kiss on his lips before she leaned back once again. "Look at you," he whispered softly, threading one of his hands into her hair softly. "My beautiful girlfriend." He whispered softly, she shifted against him and Gregor had to close his eyes for a moment and inhale a deep breath, trying to remind his body that there was plenty of time. 

"Althea, may I touch you?" He asked softly, looking down at her as she gave him a soft smile. "Gregor, I ache for you." She whispered sweetly causing his stomach to flip and his heart to skip a couple of beats. He kissed her once again, crushing his mouth against hers sweetly. He quickly pulled back and leaned forward, pressing his lips to her breasts, sucking softly at a nipple. He felt her rock forward, she had become breathless and her hands were tangled in his short hair, urging him closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her, suckling at her until she was rocking in his arms, her hips moving unconsciously. He reached a hand to roll her other nipple between the pad of his thumb and a finger softly, making sure to roll it in time with his mouth. 

He started trailing kisses down her body, placing soft kisses on her stomach before trailing even further down her body. He spread her long legs with his hands, before settling himself in between them, he gently placed an open mouth kiss on her woman's place, causing her breath to hitch as her fingers tangled into his hair once again.

"Oh gods, Gregor that feels so....good," she moaned softly. 

He growled deep in his throat, causing vibrations to run through her body, which caused her to moan loudly. "Full. Sentences." He whispered against her, before licking right inside of her, he then moved the tip of his nose through her folds, causing the scruff of his beard to gently catch her, she suddenly arched her back and let a scream of pleasure escape her body. Gregor quickly grabbed her hips, shifting her slightly so she was tilted up to his mouth. He started to urge her to move with his hands, pressing his open mouth against her woman's place, before suckling on her small bud, which caused her to moan softly as her peak took her, causing her to moan loudly before jerking in his hands from the pleasure. 

He gently moved away from her as she came down from her peak, he gently laid beside her, placing a soft kiss on the edge of her jaw, as he trailed his hand down her body. He kept his gaze fixed on his hand sliding over her lightly tanned smooth skin. He suddenly cupped her sex, rocking the heel of his hand against her folds, causing her to moan softly. He stroked his fingers up her folds, the pad of his thumb firm against the small bud. 

"I want you to cum one more time before I take you," he whispered hotly in her ear, grinning at the low moan that escaped her lips. He was suddenly on top of her, moving his fingers quickly inside of her. Althea started moaning, moving her hips against his hand, she clutched back at his hair, before biting his mouth softly, causing his cock to throb. Her hips were rocking against his hand fast, causing him to keep up the rhythm with his fingers, causing her to peak quickly.

"Gregor!" She cried out loudly, her back arching. 

He caught her gaze, gentling his hand against her, causing small tremors of pleasure to escape her body. She melted beneath him, a smile on her face as he slid his fingers from her, causing her to moan softly at the slight emptiness she felt. He wrapped both his arms around her, kissing her softly. 

"Gregor, come to me now." She whispered softly, causing his heart to thud in his chest. 

_'I must not fuck this up.'_

 

He leaned back, before taking a small foil packet of a condom from the box, tearing it open with his teeth before he quickly rolled it onto his cock. He gently rubbed the head of his cock against her clit, causing her legs to snap around his waist and pull him closer to her. Gregor was meant to slip inside of her slowly, to ease the pain. But with the way her hips were tilted and the fact her legs were clenching around him, he slid inside of her in a quick rush. She moaned loudly and clenched around him, causing him to freeze, holding her in place as she shivered slightly. 

"Althea?" He asked softly, looking down at her as a smile graced her lips, rocking her hips in tiny motions. "Gregor, that was perfect, I barely felt a twinge." She said softly, causing him to sigh out in relief, he leaned down to kiss her, joining her gently rocking motion with his own. She slipped her arms around his body, gently placing them flat against her back, watching him as he pulled back slightly, she gave him a soft smile. He shifted inside of her, causing her to moan slightly louder, from the change of angle. 

"I love you," she whispered against his lips. He stilled on top of her, suddenly moving to look at her.

"What did you just say?" He asked, watching a nervous look spread on her face,

"I...I love you?" She repeated softly. 

Gregor moved closer to her, cradling her in his arms before placing soft kisses on her eyelids, her nose and her mouth. He felt his heart thudding in his chest, his stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies, that was when he knew that he loved her..., in fact, Gregor was pretty sure he loved her from the first time she spoke to him, even if she had called him a dickhead. 

"I love you," she repeated, a bit more sure of herself. Gregor choked out a sob and surged forward, taking her mouth in a wild kiss. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she whispered between their kisses. 

Gregor looked down at her, his breath was coming in heavy pants, as he took her in. He snapped his hips forward and held sill for just a moment. Her eyelids fluttered and a low moan escaped her lips as he moved his hips once more. She cried out, arching beneath him, so hers breasts brushed his chest softly. He pressed forward once again, twisting his hips slightly, causing her moans to turn deep and needful, as she started thrusting with him, her hands clutching as hips, begging for more speed. 

She was clutching at him, her walls starting to tighten around him. He let a low groan escape his lips, her heels of her feet were digging into the small of his back as she met his thrusts. He watched her, listening to the sound of her moans and sighs, making sure to match her rhythm with his own hips. Suddenly a sweet cry escaped her lips, her head falling back to the pillows as she shuddered softly, her body tightening around his cock. 

Gregor groaned loudly, trying to maintain some control of his body so he could watch her in her pleasure. After a couple of seconds, she suddenly snapped her hips down in a hard thrust, her walls tightening around him causing him to howl out a scream of pleasure, his whole body tingled from pleasure and he felt his body shaking, he could feel his peak rising in his body. 

Suddenly she cried out her release, her walls tightening around him, as he started to thrust frantically against her, her hips still meeting his, her walls clenching his cock so tight that he let a groan sob out from his throat in surprise. He suddenly froze against her, his body shaking as stars started to dot in his vision, answering her own scream of pleasure with his own, as he followed her over the peak. 

"I love you," he whispered softly in her ear, feeling her hold him tighter against her. "I love you too," she whispered, her voice breaking off in a happy sob. He pulled from her body, tidying up himself before he wrapped the used condom in a tissue, she instantly curled around him, her head resting on his shoulder. Gregor stroked her back softly, he could hear her breathing starting to become quieter, showing her that she was falling asleep. 

"I should go soon sweet cheeks," he whispered softly, watching how she tightened her hold around him, shaking her head softly. "No," she whispered softly causing him to grin down at her as he held her close. "I don't think your mother would be pleased if she caught us in bed." He whispered softly, causing her to shake her head once again. 

"She's gone away with Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella for the weekend, she won't be back for three days." She whispered, looking up to him with a tired smile on her lips. "Stay with me?" She asked softly, Gregor grinned and nodded his head, "I'll just text Sandor letting him know where I am tonight so he can tell my dad." He whispered softly, before getting his phone from his discarded jeans and sending a text to Sandor. 

He couldn't help but feel so grateful to the beautiful woman that was laid beside him, her body flushed from the pleasure she had just experienced and a tired smile on her face as she lazily watched him climb back into the bed after turning her stereo and light off. She instantly curled up beside him and Gregor placed his phone on the bedside table, holding Althea close to his body. After a few minutes she was sound asleep beside him, cuddled up to his body, his own eyes felt heavy from sleep and he slowly closed them.

A few minutes later, when he was on the verge of sleep he felt his phone buzz indicating that Sandor had sent him a text message, he groaned before picking up the device and reading the message. 

He let a quiet laugh escape his lips. 

**'You dirty bugger! ;D have fun...well not too much :P'**


	17. Chapter 17

**S A N S A**

* * *

 

Sansa had always loved Christmas, the family dinner, opening presents and generally spending time with her loved ones. But she knew that this Christmas would be her best of all, she was going to spend the Christmas day at Sandor's. Apparently they didn't have much of a Christmas Day as there was only three of them, that's when Sansa asked her parents if she could spend the day with him. Her parents agreed and Sandor seemed happy with the fact that she would spend the whole day with him, even if the day was meant to be with family, but Sandor was her family. 

Sansa had already opened her presents of her family, it was coming up to half past ten, and she promised to be at Sandor's for eleven. She had dressed herself in the red Christmas jumper that her mother got her, with jeans and boots. Her hair was pulled back in a bobble as she made her way down her large staircase. She had a bag of presents which were for Sandor, Gregor and their father, her Uncle Benjen had promised to drive her to their cottage, she was grateful for the lift, she never enjoyed walking in the snow. 

"Are you ready to go Sansa?" Her uncle asked her, standing by the front door with a smile on his face. She nodded her head before quickly saying goodbye to her parents and siblings, all except Arya who was spending the weekend with Gendry and his grandparents. "I'm ready, I'm getting a lift back of Sandor's dad today, so you don't need to worry about picking me up." She said softly before following her Uncle to his car. 

* * *

 

Saying goodbye to her Uncle, she watched him as his car drove down the driveway before joining the road once again. She turned to William who had made his way back into the house, clutching the large bag of presents that Sansa had brought with her. She followed him into the lounge after shutting the front door, she felt her heart skip a few beats at the sight. 

The living room was clear, except from the fireplace, which was roaring with flames as it was still cold, there was a large Christmas tree by the window which had loads of presents underneath it, causing Sansa to grin when William joined hers under there. Sandor was sat on the floor, his legs crossed and dressed in a jumper and jogging bottoms, his hair was messed up as if he hadn't bothered to brush it but he had a happy smile on his face when he spotted Sansa. William had sat back down on the floor, his legs crossed. She dragged her gaze to Gregor and felt her eyes widen and a huge smile grace her lips. 

"Althea! I didn't know you were going to be here!" She said happily before taking a seat next to Sandor, who slipped his arm around her, pulling her against her body. Her blonde friend grinned at her, she was dressed in a white jumper and grey jogging bottoms, her hair was pulled of her face and she had a delighted smile. "I didn't know I was going to be here until yesterday evening. Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen are spending Christmas at my dads, my mother has gone to visit my grandfather until the 27th and I was invited to spend the time here, so alas, here I am." She said happily, grinning at Sansa. 

"I've put my presents under the tree, we were just waiting for you to arrive." Althea told her, causing her to grin as she watched William sorting the presents into piles, Sansa was surprised at how big each pile was. "Who wants there presents first?" William asked, causing Sansa to laugh when Gregor suddenly volunteered himself loudly. 

They then all started to unwrap their presents. 

William had gotten a new laptop of Gregor and Sandor. Althea had given him a new laptop bag, saying she wasn't really sure what to get him, Sansa had just given him a new CD of classical music for his car, she knew he was a big fan of Classical music unlike Sandor and Gregor who couldn't stand it. Althea had got a lot of stuff, her father had given her a simple plain white top, which she chucked into the bin. Her Uncle Stannis and Aunt Selyse had given her the new Ed Sheeran CD she wanted, Renly had given her a new designer backpack and Shireen had given her a beautiful scarf that was made from silk. Sansa had given her a best friend bracelet, which had half a heart, which Sansa had kept for herself and Arya had given her a simple box of Celebrations, after learning that they were her favorite chocolates. Her grandfather had given her a new laptop, her Uncle Jaime and Aunt Brienne had given her new designer headphones, her Uncle Tyrion had given her an Ipod Touch and her mother had given her an Iphone. Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen had given her The Hobbit - Desolation of Smaug DVD, which she had wanted for ages. William had given her a beautiful new phone case which was for her Iphone, he admitted that her mother told him what she was getting her. Sandor had given her a personalized t-shirt which had the print of;  **'Don't mess with me or you will have to answer to my boyfriend.'** Gregor had given her a necklace, the chain was silver and it had a pendant of a small heart made from crystal, that reflected the light on the walls, Althea had put the necklace on straight away, Sansa had to admit that the necklace matched her eyes. 

Gregor had been given a new flat screen TV for his bedroom of his father, Sandor had given him a couple of Playstation 3 games that he had been after and Sansa had given him a personalized t-shirt which had the print of;  **'I'm the boyfriend look at my girlfriend and you will be sorry.'** She admitted that herself and Sandor decided to get the tops together, which caused both Althea and Gregor to laugh, Althea had given him the DVD of How to Train your Dragon, which caused the lounge to echo with laughter, until she claimed it was a prank gift and actually gave him a leather jacket, that he was extremely pleased with. William had given Sandor a new laptop, as Sandor had needed one for a few weeks after his last one broke, Gregor had given him a few games for Sandor's own Playstation 3 console. Althea had given him the new Hercules movie that had come out, which stared Dwayne Johnson, who was Sandor's favorite actor. Sansa had struggled to buy something for Sandor, not really sure what type of things he would like or need. She had resulted into getting him two Eminem concert tickets, she knew Sandor's favorite music artist was Eminem just like Gregor, she couldn't stand him herself, but she knew Sandor would enjoy the tickets and she knew that he would take Gregor with him. 

"I love them," he told her leaning forward to place a soft kiss on her lips, causing her to smile softly at him. "You'll come with me right Gregor?" He asked his older brother who nodded his head eagerly, looking at the tickets. Finally, Sansa was left with her presents, she had opened her presents of her family back at her house, where they mainly consisted of clothes, handbags and money. William had given her the book, Pride and Prejudice. It was her favorite book which she had told him many weeks ago, Althea had given her the DVD of The Fault In Our Stars, she had gone to seen the movie with Althea had loved it, even though she cried like a baby in it, Gregor had given her the new Taylor Swift CD, which she had been after for a couple of weeks. When she opened Sandor's present, she felt her breath hitch. He had given her a necklace, the chain was the same as Althea's but the pendant was different. It was a small silver bird, with a sapphire in it's stomach, Sansa felt her eyes water as she looked at the necklace. "It's beautiful," she told Sandor before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his lips. 

"Would you like to accompany me and Sandor to the graves today Sansa?" William asked her softly, causing her to frown. "Graves?" She asked softly, watching him as he gave her a soft smile, "aye, Eileen my wife and my youngest daughter Sara." He told her making her feel stupid, how could she forget about Sandor's mother and little sister? "I would be honored," she said honestly, watching as Sandor gave her a soft smile. "Isn't Gregor coming?" She asked, knowing she said something wrong when the room fell into silence. 

"No." He said simply, letting her know that there was no point in arguing with him. 


	18. Chapter 18

**A L T H E A**

* * *

 

"I can't do this," Gregor's voice broke beside her, causing her heart to clench in her chest. William, Sandor and Sansa had left for the graves an hour ago and Althea had stayed behind with Gregor, not wanting to leave him on his own. She turned to her boyfriend as they made there way through the gates, the grounds scattered with gravestones, some had flowers on them, while others were left plain. The ground was covered in snow, and it was empty, except from the silhouette of William, Sandor and Sansa near the far end of the graveyard. 

Gregor had a bunch of flowers clutched in his arms, a nervous look on his face as he stared at the silhouette of his father and brother. Althea stood in front of him and cupped his cheeks softly, stroking his cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. "It's not weak to cry Gregor, if your scared that you will cry don't worry, it is normal to cry." She told him softly, watching him as he placed the bunch of flowers onto the bench and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close against him. Althea could feel him shaking slightly, she knew he was trying to hold his tears back and it broke her, that he would keep so much pain inside of him. 

"I'm not afraid of crying Althea," he finally said slowly pulling away from her, a sad look on his face. Althea stroked his cheek softly with her thumb, "then what are you scared of?" She asked him softly, "I'm scared that if I cry, I'll never stop." He admitted, his voice breaking off slightly. "Gregor..., we don't have to." She said softly, watching him as he shook his head taking the bunch of flowers back into his hands. "No, I need to do it, I have kept it off to long. I feel stronger with you by me." He told her softly, Althea slipped her arm through his, slowly walking with him towards the graves. 

They didn't spot them as they got closer, the walk was silent. Althea knew Gregor needed to think and prepare himself, so she gave him that silence. Sansa was the first one to spot them, a shocked look on her face but she didn't say anything gently slipping her hand into Sandor's and tugging on his arm before nodding to their direction. She watched as Sandor stared at them for a long moment, his eyes were red and puffy, as if he had been crying. 

"Gregor?" He asked weakly, his voice breaking off slightly. With the sound of his oldest sons name, William snapped his head from the graves and towards them as they finally stopped beside them. He was staring at Gregor as if he couldn't quite believe he was there, Althea knew it took a lot of his will power and courage to agree to come to the graves, she felt bad for keeping on at him for half an hour after his father, brother and Sansa left. 

Althea looked towards the graves as Gregor placed the flowers onto his little sisters graves, as his mothers already had a beautiful bunch of flowers laid on it. The graves were made from pure marble and were probably the most beautiful ones in the whole graveyard, there was a large spot next to Sara's grave, it looked big enough to hold one more grave but there was no grave stone near it. 

"W-Why is there a blank plot of land next to Sara's grave?" Gregor asked weakly, his voice thick from the tears that were threatening to fall from his face. There was a long silence, Althea glanced to Sansa and she looked heartbroken, Sandor was tense beside her and William was giving his oldest son a sad look. 

"It was for Sandor," he told Gregor. 

That was all it took, Gregor quickly turned on his heel and stormed off in the opposite direction. 

* * *

 

It took a whole forty minutes to find Gregor, she had managed to convince William, Sandor and Sansa to go home, with the promise of bringing Gregor back with her. When she found them her heart broke, he was sitting against a tree, his arms wrapped around his knees and his head resting on his legs, sobs shaking his body. She had never seen Gregor cry and she knew from that moment, she never wanted to see him cry again. 

She hurried over to him and quickly placed a hand on his arm, causing him to flinch and snap his arms away from his knees and look towards her. His face was red and tear stained, his eyes blood shot and puffy from where he had been crying. "I...It was for Sandor sweet cheeks...my baby brother...could of been lying next to my mother..and my sister." He sobbed, causing Althea's heart to break once again, "Gregor, what can I do to help you?" She asked softly, wiping the tears from his face with her fingertips. 

"Let me hold you?" 

She quickly flung herself at him, sitting in his lap, his arms wrapped around her body holding her tightly against him as if he was scared that she would leave him. His face was berried in the crook of her neck and Althea had her arms wrapped around his body, holding him against her tightly. She could feel his tears hitting her skin softly, she let him cry knowing he would feel better after it. After a few moments, she let herself cry with him.

For all the pain he had been in, in the last three years. The fact that he had lost his mother and little sister, the fact that his little brother had nearly died. She knew that the pain he felt is what made him hot-headed and cold to everyone else, but she also knew that now with the fact that he had probably faced his one fear, he would feel better. "I love you Gregor," she whispered softly in his ear, feeling him cry even more at his words. 

"My mother and sister would of loved you, Sara always wanted a big sister." He sobbed, Althea felt her heart clench. 

"And she will have two of us, they may be gone Gregor, but they will never be forgotten. They still live on in your memory and I know Sansa would be honored to think of Sara as a little sister, just as I am." She told him softly, watching as the tears slowly dried up on his face. 

"I love you sweet cheeks, I really do." He whispered softly, placing a wet kiss on her lips. 

"I love you too Gregor, more then anything." 


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**

**This chapter is set on Valentines day!**

**Thank you for all your reviews! :)**

* * *

 

**S A N D O R**

* * *

 

Looking towards his beautiful girlfriend, he let a smile grace his lips. Sandor was never good with romantic gestures, but for Sansa he wanted to try. This would be his first valentine day where he wasn't single, where he had someone who he loved more then life it's self, he wanted to try and make this day be special for Sansa. It was evening and he had placed a reservation in a local Italian restaurant he knew Sansa liked, he had even dressed up for the occasion. 

He was wearing black trousers, which were snug around his hips and held up by a leather belt, he had black shoes on his feet and was wearing an emerald green shirt, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he left the first two buttons undone. Sansa had her fiery red hair hanging over her shoulders in loose curls and she only wore a touch of make-up. She had a black dress on, which was the same one she wore at Jacob's house party all of those months ago, her arm was linked through Sandor's and he couldn't help and feel slightly smug that this beautiful girl was all his. 

"Your table is this way sir," the waiter said softly before leading them through the restaurant. The restaurant was full of couples who were dining, there was romantic music playing in the background, Sandor felt slightly out of place in the restaurant, but Sansa seemed pleased beside him, which was giving him courage. They were given a table, which was near the window, showing off the restaurants gardens, which were beautiful with a large fountain in the middle. Sandor pulled the seat out for Sansa before pushing her in slightly, before taking a seat himself. 

"This is so lovely Sandor," she said softly causing him to smile bashfully at him, a smirk on his face. "I wanted to make sure everything was perfect for you Little Bird," he said softly, watching her as she grinned at him, showing off her perfect teeth. Sandor quickly ordered them two drinks of pop, mainly for the fact they were both underage, even though Sandor would become eighteen in a couple of months and Sansa would soon turn seventeen. 

"Are you looking forward for the Eminem concert next week?" She asked him softly, grinning when he nodded his head eagerly. "Yeah, Gregor is even more excited about it though, were leaving early in the morning even though the concert isn't into the evening." He told her, watching as a frown graced her face, "why?" She asked softly causing him to shrug his shoulders, in truth Sandor wasn't sure why Gregor wanted to leave so early. 

"I'm not really sure Little Bird, Gregor just said he needed to do something important, and seeing as how the concert is in the city he said he knew the exact place he wanted to go." Sandor told her, watching her as she frowned more. Sandor knew Sansa was worried about Althea, Sandor didn't know what had happened since Christmas, but they're relationship had become really tense. 

Gregor was always tense and nervous around her, as if he was worried she would break up with him. Sandor had thought that she changed him, but just two nights ago he heard them arguing in Gregor's bedroom, not a simple argument a full on shouting match. From what Sandor could gather from the argument, Gregor had started spending time away from her and driving into the city, he had stopped texting her whenever he went out and whenever they were together he was apparently always on his laptop, but whenever she would try to look at the screen, she complained that he would quickly shut his laptop down, as if he was hiding something. 

"Are you alright Sandor?" Sansa asked, drawing him out of his thoughts, he looked at his girlfriend and nodded his head. He was personally fine and couldn't be happier, but he was worried about his brother and Althea, he wasn't even sure why Gregor was acting so strange around them..., as if he was hiding something from them all. 

"Little Bird, will you text Althea and ask her what Gregor has done for her today?" He asked curiously, Gregor had told him that he was planning on taking Althea into the city, to do some shopping. Sansa gave him a confused look before quickly tapping on her phone, Sandor prayed to god that his older brother apologized to Althea. 

The waiter had soon come back and took their orders for their food, Sansa's phone buzzed indicating she had a message. "May I?" He asked softly, shooting her a grateful smile as she nodded her head, he quickly opened the message from Althea and felt his stomach drop. 

**'Nothing..., I asked him if he wanted to watch a movie or something, but he said he needed to go into the city, that he had urgent business with someone. Anyway, stop texting me and get back to your dinner with Sandor! Enjoy yourself xxx'**

Why would Gregor lie to him about taking Althea out? 

Surely his older brother wasn't cheating on her? 


	20. Chapter 20

**G R E G O R**

* * *

 

Sitting down at the table in the small cafe, Gregor turned to Sandor who was checking he still had the tickets in his coat pocket. "So, why did you need to go into that shop?" Sandor asked him causing him to frown at him, Gregor could still feel the small package he had got from the shop, he had placed it into his jean pockets. "It's none of your business Sandor," he snapped at his younger brother who frowned at him, making Gregor feel guilty for snapping at him. There was a long silence between them and Gregor sipped his coffee, ignoring the strange looks his brother was giving him. 

"Did you have a good valentine's dinner with Sansa? I forgot to ask," Gregor said in a softer tone causing Sandor to smile slightly before nodding his head. "It was good, and the sex after was pretty nice." He told Gregor, a smirk on his face. Gregor felt his throat go dry, it had been a while since Gregor had sex with Althea, both of them arguing all of the time didn't really get them into the mood. Even though Gregor knew it was his own fault they were arguing, hopefully she would forgive him. 

"How was your shopping date with Althea?" Sandor asked him innocently, causing Gregor's stomach to drop. The shopping trip that he had never done with her, but Sandor didn't need to know that he never took Althea. "It was good," he lied smoothly watching his little brother as his lips twitched, causing Gregor to frown. "Did you buy much?" He asked once again, causing Gregor to frown. 

Sandor had never taken this much interest in his relationship with Althea before? 

He was about to answer Sandor, when his phone started ringing on the table, showing that Althea was ringing him. He inhaled a deep breath and looked at the phone for a long moment, Sandor was giving him a strange look. "Are you going to answer that?" He asked, causing Gregor to nod his head before picking up the phone and answering, placing the device to his ear. 

 _"Gregor?"_ He heard Althea ask, causing him to swallow. He had always loved the voice of his girlfriend, he couldn't believe how bad he had screwed things up, hopefully once he explained things to her after the concert, it would get better. He ignored Sandor giving him a strange look, he chose to ignore him.

"Hey...." He said slowly, immediately hating himself for not greeting her with her nickname. 

There was a long silence. 

_"Do you not want to be with me anymore?"_

"What? Althea, where is this coming from?" He asked urgently, she sounded so heartbroken it made Gregor's heart clench knowing it was his own fault. 

_"I..It's just...all we do is argue now....and you're always on your laptop but you never let me look....you're constantly going into the city.."_

He could hear the tears in her voice and he felt his heart break in his chest, this was all his fault. He knew he needed to tell her the truth, what he was doing, but not over the phone, he knew she was the type of girl who preferred honesty face to face. 

"Don't be stupid Sweet cheeks, of course I don't want to break up with you." He said honestly, hoping that if he used her nickname, it would make everything better. Instead it made everything worse, she broke down on the phone, her sobs wrecking into his ear causing his heart to shatter in his chest.

This was all of his fault. 

_"T..Then..why...do...you...keep...ignoring...me? I...can't...do...this..anymore..not...all...of...the...fighting...it's...tearing..me...apart."_

"Althea, I'm not ignoring you, I love you..., please don't say stuff like that." He begged, his stomach dropping when he heard her fiddling with her phone, as if she was going to hang up on him.

"Althea, don't hang up-" it was too late, the conversation went dead and Gregor slowly pulled his phone from his ear, wondering why the hell he couldn't ever do anything right. He stared at the wallpaper on his phone, the picture he had taken at Christmas of himself and Althea, her arms wrapped around him lovingly, a huge smile on her face. He knew what he had to do, he quickly pushed himself to his feet, Sandor watching him with a blank look on his face. 

"Sandor, could you find someone else to go to Eminem with you?" He asked, watching as his brother gave him a weak smile before pushing himself to his feet. "Yeah, I'll ring Jacob, he loves Eminem. The concert doesn't start for three hours so we should be alright for time...is everything alright with Althea?" He asked softly causing Gregor to shake his head at him. 

"No..., I fucked things up badly Sandor..., real bad." He said honestly watching as Sandor gave him a sad look. "You should go to her, forget my lift, I can hitch one of Jacob's dad after the concert." Sandor said hurrying out of the cafe with him, Gregor could feel the package in his pocket, it felt like it was burning a hole through his jeans. 

It only took ten minutes to get to the car park, he quickly swung his body over his Harley and looked towards Sandor who was giving him a sad smile. "Gregor, please don't fuck this up with her." He asked his brother and Gregor shook his head. "I won't, I plan on making it all better." He told his brother honestly before starting the bike and speeding from the city and towards St.Lakewood. 

_'Only if I'm not to late.'_

 


	21. Chapter 21

**S A N S A**

* * *

 

It had been a whole week since the Eminem concert, Althea had gone to stay with her grandfather for two weeks and apparently according to Sandor, Gregor had hit depression, hardly leaving his room and having fits of tempers. Sansa couldn't help but feel bad for him, even though it was his fault it was horrible to see two of her friends hurting so bad. Althea called her every night in tears, saying how she wants to forgive Gregor, but she just wants him to tell her what he was doing. 

"Are you alright Little Bird?" Sandor's voice asked from beside her, causing her to turn to her boyfriend and give him a soft smile. "I'm alright, I'm just worrying about Althea and Gregor..., do you think they will get through this?" She asked him softly, watching him as he pulled her close to him, her head resting on his chest as they curled up on his bed. "I hope so Little Bird, I've never seen Gregor like this, but he is convinced that Althea has moved on from him." He told her softly, causing Sansa to let a small sigh escape her lips. 

"Althea hasn't moved on, she has called me every night in tears." She admitted, looking up to Sandor as he gave her a blank look, as if he was thinking about something. "What are you up too?" She asked slowly, watching as a smirk graced his lips. "You should speak to Gregor, he might listen to you. I've tried and so has dad, but he won't listen to us." Sandor told her causing her to roll her eyes slightly. 

"What makes you think he will listen to me?" She asked him softly, pushing herself into a seating position against the headboard, Sandor doing the same movement as her before pulling her back towards him. "You're Althea's best friend, he knows that and if you tell him that Althea has been crying every night, it might make him see sense and go and apologize. When he went the day of the concert, apparently she had already gone to stay with her grandfather." Sandor told her, causing Sansa to nod. She was the first person she told when Althea spoke to her about staying at her grandfathers. 

"I'll try Sandor," she said slowly before pushing herself to her feet. She quickly slipped back into her clothes, ignoring the longing look that Sandor was giving her, as if he wanted to rip them back off. "I'm only asking you to try, that's all you can do Little bird." He said softly, watching her as she quickly exited the bedroom and made her way to the attic room, which had been converted into Gregor's bedroom. 

She knocked the door loudly. She could hear him shuffling about inside of his bedroom, before the door was finally pulled open. Gregor looked terrible, he was wearing jogging bottoms with a baggy white top, his hair had started to grow and was greasy, he was sporting a messy beard that was starting to become to long and his eyes were bloodshot, as if he hadn't been crying instead of sleeping. "Sansa," he said slowly, his voice sounded rough as if he had just stopped crying. He didn't say anything else, he just moved and let her walk past him into his room, she heard him shut the door behind her. 

His room was a mess, the bedding was messed up, the bin was overflowing with empty crisp packets and chocolate bars, empty beer cans were scattered around the room and his curtains were drawn close, causing the room to appear darker. His room smelt of body odor, causing Sansa to wrinkle her nose in disgust. "Gregor, when was the last time you showered?" She asked softly, watching him as he gave her a dirty look. 

"How long ago was the Eminem concert?" He asked her innocently causing her to screw her face up slightly. "A week ago," she said softly watching him as he thought about it for a moment, he simply shrugged his shoulders before sitting back on his bed, pulling his laptop onto his lap before going back to what he was doing. 

"Gregor, you need to shower." She said softly, as if she was talking to a child, he simple grunted at her in response, his gaze not moving from his laptop. She tried different approaches to get him to have a shower, but he just simply ignored her, obviously not interested in what she had to say. 

"Althea has been crying herself to sleep," she said simply, watching as his gaze snapped towards her. She felt her throat go dry, he looked so heartbroken she just wanted to hug him, but he smelt so bad that she convinced herself not to. "She loves you Gregor, she tells me every night how much she loves you..., she's blaming herself as well. Has she told you about Rast?" She asked him softly, he slowly shook his head. 

"She told me about him last night, she feels like she isn't good enough for you. Her ex Rast told her that enough times, he was a bully Gregor, he use to beat her if she spoke out of turn..., he use to talk down to her, convincing her that only he in the whole world would ever love her because she wasn't good enough for anyone else. Now she truly believes it, she really thinks she isn't good enough for you." Sansa said softly, looking to Gregor to see the tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"I love her Sansa, I feel lost without her." He broke down and Sansa felt bad for him, "you need to tell her this Gregor, not me. I have her grandfather's address...." She said slowly, watching as he quickly jumped from his bed, rummaging through his draws. "I need the address Sansa, I need to fix this." He said slowly, causing Sansa to nod. 

"Gregor, if you hurt her again...," she broke off and he gave her a slight smile. 

"If I hurt her again.., I'll give you a knife to kill me with myself."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:**

**So, this is the last chapter of The Best Day, I will be doing a sequel to this story later today or tomorrow! So PLEASE keep an eye out for it on my profile if you enjoyed The Best Day :)**

**Thank you for all of your reviews! I love you all :D**

* * *

**A L T H E A**

* * *

 

Her room at her grandfathers house was completely different from her normal bedroom. It was an attic room like Gregor's, with an en suite, the floor was wooden and there was a large double bed pushed against the main wall. There wasn't much else except a plug socket for her laptop and the flat screen TV that was mounted on the wall near the door. Althea had been sitting in her room for most days, except leaving for food, her Uncle Tyrion and Jaime often tried to talk to her, she didn't mean to be rude but she just wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone. She had only been talking to Sansa, because she wasn't the one person who judged her. 

Her blonde hair was pulled back of her face in a messy bobble, she was wearing a simple nightdress, that stopped just above her knees. She could hear someone making their way up the stairs leading to her bedroom, she groaned loudly. Why couldn't her uncles just leave her alone? Her door was knocked loudly, causing her to groan once again. 

"Go away Uncle Jaime! I don't want to talk to anyone!" She snapped turning away from her shut bedroom door, looking back towards her laptop. There was a long silence before she heard her door open, causing her to let out a yell in frustration before turning back to the door. She felt her stomach drop and her throat go dry, it was Gregor. His brown hair was fluffy, as if it had just been washed and his beard and been neatly trimmed. He was wearing his usual black skinny jeans with a white muscle top. 

"G...Go away," she mumbled her voice breaking. He stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, he slowly made his way towards her, as if she was a frightened animal. "Sweet cheeks..., please let me explain." He said softly, Althea then noticed the laptop bag on his shoulder, causing her to frown. Why would he bring his laptop here? 

"How did you know where my grandfather lives?" She asked slowly, causing him to look at her with a slight guilty look on his face. "I was at home, moping around and feeling sorry for myself. Sansa told be about your ex...," he broke off, causing Althea's throat to go dry at the mention of Rast. "She had no right...," she broke off, she didn't blame Sansa, how could she blame her best friend? 

"I know sweet cheeks, but she gave me your grandfathers address." He paused for a moment, "please let me explain what I have been up to these last few weeks, that made us fall apart." He said softly, Althea looked at him for a long moment, the one male that had stole her heart, she felt defeated. She nodded her head and he quickly pulled his laptop out of the bag, booting it up before chucking the laptop case onto the floor. He fiddled around with it for a moment before passing it to her. 

She dragged her gaze away from him and towards his laptop. She felt her eyes widen with what was on the screen, why would he have this on his screen? She inhaled a deep breath, "Gregor..., why are there rings-" she said looking towards him, she quickly broke off when she noticed he had moved from his spot and was on one knee beside her, a small box in his hand which had a diamond ring shining in it. 

"G..Gregor?" She asked weakly, feeling her heart thudding in her chest and her stomach filling with butterflies, willing herself not to get her hope up. "Gregor, what are you doing?" She asked softly, letting a small smile grace her lips. He gave her a weak smile, as if he was nervous. 

"What does it look like Sweet cheeks?" He asked her softly, causing her to inhale a deep breath, trying to control her breathing. "I'm asking you to marry me." He paused for a moment, "that's what I was doing going to the city all of the time and hiding my laptop from you, I wanted to make it a surprise. If I knew that it would just make everything fall apart, I would of done it straight away instead of waiting." He paused once again. 

"Look, I know we have had our ups and downs, god knows that every couple has there ups and downs. But agree to marry me Althea and I promise you that I will make it my damned mission in life never to hurt you again. I love you Althea, I love you more then I have loved anyone, you are my life and I am so grateful that you came into my life..., even if you called me a dickhead." He said causing a small laugh to escape her lips, he noticed she had tears in her eyes and was trying to fight a smile of her face. 

"Marry me Althea, become my wife." He asked softly, watching her as she nodded her head before throwing herself at him. "Yes!" She shouted, causing him to laugh as he held her in his harms, clutching the box in his hand while she placed kisses all over his face. "I love you Gregor, I really do, let this stupid argument get behind us." She said happily, a huge smile on her face which caused his breath to catch in his throat, at how beautiful she looked. 

"I couldn't agree more with you sweet cheeks," he said slowly picking the ring out of the box before elegantly sliding it onto her finger. She looked at it and grinned at him, "it's so beautiful," she said happily placing a quick kiss on his lips. "I'm going to become Mrs Clegane," she said happily, causing Gregor's stomach to flip and his heart to skip a couple of beats, "aye, you're going to me Mrs Althea Clegane." He said softly, placing a quick kiss on her lips. "Is there anything else you want to say?" He asked her softly, causing her to grin before nodding her head. 

"Yes, get out of the way bitches, there is a new Cinderella in town." 


End file.
